


Fight or be taken out alive

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Boxers, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Боксерское ау, в котором Юкхэй слишком самоуверенный новичок, а Чону — терпеливый доктор, лечащий его раны и разбитое сердце.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2018-2019 гг

До начала боя сорок минут — Юкхэй сидит на скамье в раздевалке, перевязывает руки бинтами и размеренно дышит, пытаясь успокоиться и настроиться должным образом перед тем, как выйти на ринг. Самое тяжёлое и страшное позади: он прошёл взвешивание восемь часов назад, ради которого так усиленно терял вес в течение месяца, и при этом не возникло каких-либо проблем или недомолвок, как в прошлый раз, когда до нужной цифры ему пришлось сбрасывать массу прямо на месте. Тогда Юкхэй избавился от ненужной одежды и взвесился нагишом, чтобы влезть в установленные рамки и не превысить их. Ему повезло, что организаторы позволили это сделать, предварительно прикрыв его покрывалом от взора остальных участников и любопытных репортёров.

И в тот вечер, ровно полгода назад, Юкхэй одержал свою первую победу, отправив противника в нокаут, благодаря чему стал самым многообещающим новичком в своей весовой категории. С тех пор он выиграл ещё два раза, закрепив свой статус и обеспечив себе место в чемпионском поединке, для участия в котором он столько лет тренировался.

Когда сверху бинтов наклеивается лейкопластырь для фиксации марли, Юкхэй поднимается на ноги и придирчиво разглядывает себя в зеркале раздевалки. Он тщательно проверяет, всё ли на месте, изучает мускулистое тело, словно видит впервые; крепкие мышцы рук и пресса позволяли ему не раз с видимым превосходством одолевать противников, пусть и крупнее него самого. Обнажённый по пояс, в одних только боксёрских шортах и лёгкой спортивной обуви с носками, он не замечает, как к нему подходит его менеджер, Кун, и накидывает на плечи именной халат винного цвета. 

— Что, не насмотришься на себя никак? — Молодой мужчина усмехается, приближаясь к скамье. — Давай, собирайся, нам пора. — Кун берёт с собой все необходимые для боя предметы, прихватывает аптечку и направляется к выходу, широко открывая дверь для боксёра. 

Юкхэй надевает на голову капюшон, скрывая половину лица под ним. Он должен продемонстрировать свою харизму и исключительную силу собравшимся зрителям и многочисленным журналистам, которые следят за каждым его действием и горячо поддерживают. Стоит только Юкхэю выйти на площадку, как толпа начинает громко аплодировать и скандировать его имя. 

_Лукас._

Он улыбается и машет рукой рядам поклонников, особенно поклонницам, которые восторженно кричат и признаются в любви. Боксёр лишь хмыкает на это и продолжает путь; он знает, что невероятно популярен: приятная внешность привлекает внимание девушек, с каждым днём растущих в количестве на боях с его участием. Кун как-то сказал, что особо инициативные и активные из них организовали фанклуб и печатали на футболках изображения Юкхэя или писали его имя на огромных плакатах. Вон тогда только пожал плечами и посмеялся.

Теперь же Юкхэй понимает, как многого добился за столь короткий срок. Публика его любит. И он отплачивает ей тем же, побеждая раз за разом, чтобы на следующих соревнованиях ещё больше людей поддерживало его.   
В перчатках руки немного потеют то ли от волнения, то ли от чрезмерной жестикуляции парня. Юкхэй отгоняет сомнения прочь, гордо поднимая голову и ярко улыбаясь. Сегодня удача будет на его стороне. Он уже победитель.

Кун расталкивает репортёров, в компании доктора сопровождая Юкхэя к рингу. Тренер Чон, под опекой которого много лет находился юноша, лежит в больнице со сломанной ключицей после аварии, поэтому Вон временно занимается без тренера, под наблюдением своего менеджера. Для него большой удачей явилось известие, что он допущен до боя, пусть и без мистера Чона. Кун обещал мужчине приглядывать за Юкхэем и следить за соблюдением режима тренировок.

Лукас становится у правого края ринга, снимая халат и надменно улыбаясь своему сопернику, стоящему в другом конце ринга. Накамото Юта — так представляют коренастого японца — выглядит ощутимо слабее китайца, поэтому Юкхэй даже не волнуется насчёт сегодняшнего боя. Победа у него в кармане.

После прослушивания гимна обеих сторон (Японии и Гонконга), объявляют первый раунд, и боксёры выходят на середину ринга, становясь друг против друга. Накамото щурится и смотрит исподлобья, прожигая парня взглядом. Он заметно ниже, едва достаёт Вону до плеч; Юкхэй усмехается и гладит его по голове, вызывая волну смеха и восторженных откликов из зала. Кун громко вздыхает и подбегает к подопечному за секунду до того, как раздаётся сигнал, оповещающий о начале раунда.

— Ты снова забыл надеть капу, — он вставляет защитную пластину в рот Юкхэю, чтобы не повредить зубы при ударе. Хлопнув парня по спине напоследок, Кун быстро удаляется в отведённый их команде угол.

Рефери позволяет начать бой, зрители затаивают дыхание, боясь пропустить малейшее движение боксёров. Юкхэй прижимает согнутые в локтях руки к груди, прикрывая перчатками лицо. Накамото бьёт первым, но удар выходит несильным, и сразу же за ним следует ответный удар Юкхэя. Юта уклоняется и пытается задеть его сзади, но китаец защищается, отбиваясь от довольно резких хуков. Первый раунд завершается ничьей, соперники расходятся по своим углам. 

Кун вытирает полотенцем пот с лица Юкхэя, пока он пьёт воду и слушает наставления супервайзера. Лукас не ожидал, что японец окажется таким выносливым; более того, он рассчитывал разделаться с ним за пять минут. Но нынешняя обстановка убавляет уверенности в своих способностях, и волнение поселяется на задворках сознания. Юкхэй тускнеет и переводит взгляд на менеджера.

— Перестань нервничать, _Лукас_ , — Кун делает акцент на его псевдоним, заставляя парня вскинуть брови. — Не забывай, что ты всегда лучше всех. Ты уделаешь его, поверь мне.

Наставления Куна вселяют в него решительность, и Юкхэй поднимается с места, направляясь к уже привычному центру ринга. Юта выглядит непоколебимым, словно наперёд знающим, кто выйдет победителем в этой схватке. Вону становится жутко от его жёсткого взгляда, тёмных глаз, будто глядящих насквозь, исследующих каждый сантиметр чужого лица. Юкхэю за все двадцать лет своей жизни не было так боязно и некомфортно рядом с кем-то. Этот японец явно собирается вывести его из строя, но Лукас не позволит ему такой роскоши: ни сегодня, ни когда-либо ещё.

Судья сообщает о начале боя, Накамото атакует сразу после слов пожилого мужчины. Юкхэй не ожидает удара и уворачивается в последний момент. Это его раззадоривает, и Вон наносит серию хуков крепкому японцу, на время выводя соперника из игры. Юта восстанавливает дыхание и наносит удар за ударом, один из которых, самый мощный, приходится прямиком в левый глаз Юкхэю. Дикая боль пронзает всё его тело, и парень падает на пол, прижимая руку к кровоточащей ране, не в силах поднять веки. Рефери считает до десяти, но Вон не поднимается на ноги, продолжая изнывать от полученной травмы. Судья фиксирует нокаут, и по рядам зрителей проходит недовольный гул; Юкхэй слышит разочарование болельщиков и взволнованные крики фанаток, пытающихся его подбодрить. Голова идёт кругом, и он не соображает (да и не видит тоже), кто его оттаскивает в дальний угол. По быстрой манере речи и заботливым рукам на плечах он узнаёт Куна, о чём-то переговаривающимся с доктором Муном. Тот, в свою очередь, мягкими движениями пальцев приподнимает заплывшее веко. Кровоточит лишь рассечённая бровь, и доктор обрабатывает рану антисептиком, прикладывая смоченную вату. Кун поит Юкхэя водой из бутылки, вытирая полотенцем кровь и пот с лица. 

Победителем поединка объявляют Накамото Юту, гордый японец улыбается репортёрам, целуя кубок. Юкхэй ненавидит себя за то, что сдался во втором же раунде, не продержавшись хотя бы до седьмого. На месте этого устрашающего бойца мог быть он, один из лучших новичков, самый молодой чемпион в боксе. Но всё, что он может делать сейчас, — смотреть на то, как удача отворачивается от него и победа ускользает из рук.

Юкхэй покидает ринг в одиночестве, оставляя недоумевающего Куна позади.

В раздевалке он садится на скамью, устало прикрывая глаза ладонями, и шипит от прикосновения к свежей ране. Завтра левый глаз опухнет больше, увеличится в размерах, и нормальное зрение вернётся к нему не раньше, чем через две недели. Юкхэй зарывается пальцами в волосы, мысленно прощаясь со своей красотой на столь длительный срок. 

Кун вместе с доктором засыпают его вопросами о самочувствии, но Лукас лишь отмахивается, не собираясь разговаривать о своих проблемах и внезапном проигрыше. Кун приобнимает его за плечи, успокаивая и поглаживая по спине.

— Нет ничего ужасного в том, что ты не победил, Юкхэй, — он внимательно смотрит на младшего, — ты же видел, какой этот японец здоровый, одни мускулы чего только стоят. Да и к тому же, он куда старше тебя, считай этот поединок нечто вроде подачки для него. Сам подумай, когда он ещё успеет заполучить кубок?

— Чёрт возьми, мне нет дела до чужих побед! — Юкхэй повышает голос, с укором глядя на Куна. — Я обещал своему отцу выиграть, он в меня верил, а что я смог сделать? Ничего, абсолютно ничего! Я не хочу его расстраивать, — добавляет он чуть тише, — ты ведь знаешь, как я его люблю и уважаю. 

Воцаряется тишина, в которой слышно только, как доктор Мун ищет в аптечке нужные средства, периодически пробуя их на незажившей ране. Юкхэй дёргается от каждого прикосновения, не позволяя нормально обработать кожу, из-за чего доктор, не выдержав, поднимает голос:

— Да прекрати ты уже дёргаться! И перестань так переживать, один проигрыш не сделает погоды. Какая разница, кому ты что там обещал. — Он брезгливо снимает перчатки. — Главное, что травма несерьёзная, жить будешь.

— Что ты сказал? — Юкхэй поднимает брови, его лицо искажается и из-за заплывшего глаза кажется очень устрашающим. — Повтори, что ты сказал про обещания? Кун, ты слышал, что этот придурок сказал? Или мне показалось?

— «Придурок»?! Это я придурок? Ты на себя посмотри, да ты же самый что ни на есть эгоист, только о себе и думаешь, а на чувства других наплевать! — Доктор Мун покрывается испариной и говорит громко, не стесняясь выражений.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите оба, — встревает Кун. — Тэиль, зря ты это всё затеял, не нужно упоминать его...

— Ну, конечно, как я мог забыть, что подписался на добровольное рабство, когда решил работать с ним, — Тэиль складывает руки на груди, дожидаясь реакции юноши.

— Вон отсюда, — приказывает Юкхэй бесцветным голосом, понижая тон, — пошёл вон сейчас же.

Доктор Мун ищет поддержки в глазах Куна, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, мол, я же предупреждал, а ты не послушался и заварил всю эту кашу, вот теперь сам и расхлёбывай. Тэиль покидает раздевалку, громко хлопнув дверью и оставив парней сидеть в полной тишине до глубокой ночи.

— Ты должен найти мне нового доктора, — просит Юкхэй так тихо и жалобно, словно побитая собака, что Кун не может отказать ему и слабо кивает, прижимая плачущего парня к себе. Всё-таки, за маской наглого и эгоистичного Лукаса прячется неуверенный и любящий свою семью Юкхэй, но об этой его стороне позволено знать только менеджеру, близкому другу и помощнику — Куну, с которым они знакомы с самого детства.

Через несколько дней Кун приглашает Вона в свою квартиру, чтобы поговорить о важном деле. Он не озвучивает, о чём именно, но Юкхэй подсознательно догадывается и решает дождаться объяснения самого менеджера. Кун не тянет время и кратко сообщает, зачем он, собственно, позвал его.

— Я нашёл тебе доктора, Юкхэй, он мой давний знакомый. Очень хороший и талантливый доктор для своего возраста. Впрочем, не буду разглагольствовать, он обещал прийти с минуту на минуту.

После произнесённых Куном слов дверь в квартиру распахивается, и парни оборачиваются на источник шума. 

Когда Ким Чону переступает порог комнаты, Юкхэй понимает, что они никогда не сработаются.


	2. Chapter 2

Ким Чону не говорит ни слова, неловко переминаясь у двери. Он нервничает, поправляя манжеты светлой рубашки, и старается не выдавать своего волнения слишком явно.

Юкхэй не выдерживает и достаточно громко (так, чтобы гость наверняка услышал) шепчет Куну:

— Я, кажется, просил тебя найти доктора, а не медбрата, — он хмурится и оценивающе разглядывает Чону с головы до пят. Этот молодой парень почему-то вызывает у него лишь раздражение и полное нежелание доверять свою жизнь в его руки. — Он нам не подходит, позвони, когда разыщешь кого-то действительно стоящего.

— Но Чону настоящий специалист в своём деле, он первоклассный врач, — Кун чуть сжимает руку Юкхэя, пытаясь донести до него свою мысль. Он, вероятно, привирает насчёт богатого опыта кандидата, и Вон это понимает. — К тому же, тебе постоянно требуется уход, и нет смысла терять время только из-за твоей неприязни. Он даже ничего не сказал, а ты уже так остро реагируешь. В чём проблема, Лукас?

— Ты знаешь, в чём моя проблема. Я боюсь, что он окажется таким же, как доктор Мун, как все до него, которые считали своим долгом указывать на мои недостатки, не заботясь о том, как я это восприму. Я не хочу, чтобы этот докторишка посмел хоть что-нибудь сказать в адрес моей семьи.

— Не волнуйся на этот счёт, я проинформирую его о допустимых темах для разговора. И потом, тебе стоит стать чуть терпимее к чужим ошибкам; Чону не похож на человека, который может причинить тебе вред.

— Из-за такой вот «ошибки» я и лишился самого дорогого, что у меня было, — голос Юкхэя дрогнет, и он замолкает, обращая внимание на внезапно заговорившего доктора.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — мнётся в дверях Чону, всё ещё не зная, куда себя деть. — Думаю, я вам не подхожу.

— Правильно думаешь, — не совсем тактично замечает Юкхэй, за что получает по руке от Куна. 

— Не обращай на это внимания, — спасает ситуацию менеджер, — он всему так возражает. Я образумлю его, а пока считай, что ты уже приступил к своим обязанностям.

Чону подходит к дивану, на котором сидит Юкхэй, и чуть наклоняется, чтобы получше рассмотреть опухший глаз парня. Он становится вплотную, так, что Вон может чувствовать его размеренное дыхание на своём лице. Доктор мягко прикасается к поражённому участку кожи, заклеенному пластырем, и Юкхэй шипит, отодвигаясь в сторону. Ему почему-то неловко от такой близости, даже от осмотра прежних врачей так не коробило. Неясная (и ничем не обоснованная) ненависть к Ким Чону усиливается, стоит тому снова притронуться к ране под бровью. Юкхэй дёргается от резкой боли и кричит на невозмутимого доктора:

— С ума сошёл? Мне же больно!

— Я пока ещё в здравом уме, — парирует Чону, игнорируя гневный взгляд боксёра, направленный на него. — А вот у Вас, Вон Юкхэй, есть повод побеспокоиться о своём здоровье, ментальном в том числе, — продолжает Ким. — Рана глубокая, заживать будет долго, около месяца в лучшем случае. Поэтому — никаких тренировок до полного восстановления.

— Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил тренироваться из-за какой-то царапины? К твоему сведению, уважаемый доктор Ким, у меня были травмы и посерьёзнее, и, как видишь, я вполне себе живой и здоровый.

— Твоя больная спина так не считает, Лукас, — вздыхает Кун, уже порядком уставший от выходок младшего. — Чону желает тебе только добра. Прислушайся к его совету: так будет лучше для тебя и твоего тела. Небольшой отдых пойдёт тебе на пользу.

— Но я не собираюсь бросать тренировки, мне нужно поддерживать себя в форме до следующих боёв, — Юкхэй подпирает рукой здоровую щеку, устало уставляясь на Чону. — На сегодня свободен. 

Чону удивлённо косится на Куна, на что тот кивает утвердительно, отпуская его на все четыре стороны до завтрашнего дня. Доктор Ким кланяется обоим парням, покидая квартиру и оставляя сладковатый аромат парфюма за собой. Юкхэй чихает, громко выругиваясь после этого. Кун смеётся над своим подопечным, трепля мягкую шевелюру на его темени.

— Ты был чересчур строг и требователен к своему новому коллеге, вам ведь предстоит достаточно долго работать вместе.

— Я так не считаю. Более того, я абсолютно уверен, что через пару-тройку дней, может, неделю, он сам уволится, высказав всё, что он обо мне думает.

— Ты невозможен, Лукас, и как только я терплю тебя все эти годы, — Кун показательно накрывает глаза ладонью, глубоко вздыхая. 

— У тебя просто стальные нервы, приятель, — Юкхэй хлопает друга по плечу. — Кстати, я вот что хотел спросить: этот доктор, Ким Чону, он же кореец? Почему он так хорошо говорит на китайском, почти без акцента? Он давно в Гонконге?

— Ну, насколько я помню, Чону здесь с детства. Его отец был выдающимся нейрохирургом; доктор Ким переехал вместе с семьёй в Китай, когда ему предложили высокооплачиваемую работу в городской больнице. Позже они перебрались сюда, в Гонконг, где я и познакомился с Чону в школе. Поэтому, да, он достаточно времени тут живёт, чтобы без проблем изъясняться на нашем языке.

Юкхэй после разговора с Куном возвращается в свою квартиру, расположенную неподалёку; по дороге домой он прокручивает в голове диалог с менеджером, из которого столько всего узнал. Лукаса, в принципе, совсем не интересует ни этот странный доктор, ни любопытные факты из его биографии. Ким Чону самолично уволится через несколько дней, и Юкхэй этому поспособствует. Уж он постарается. 

Следующим утром кто-то настойчиво звонит в дверной звонок, периодически переключаясь на стуки по тяжёлой металлической поверхности. Юкхэй проклинает тот момент, когда решил заменить деревянную дверь железной: сейчас он бы видел десятый сон, а не шёл открывать незваному гостю. Кого Вон совершенно не ожидает увидеть на пороге, так это доктора, который с бесстрастным видом глядит на него. 

— Ты чего пришёл? — Голос у Юкхэя охрипший после сна, и он откашливается, приводя горло в порядок. — На часы смотрел?

— Естественно, — Чону выпрямляется, доброжелательно улыбаясь. — Меня Кун прислал, он дал мне Ваш адрес. Сказал, чтобы я помогал Вам, пока его не будет.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Юкхэй жестом останавливает говорящего, — во-первых, куда это Кун намылился? А во-вторых, мне не нужна твоя помощь, можешь валить обратно.

— Может, позволите войти? — Чону снова пропускает колкости мимо ушей, жутко раздражая боксёра, который с тяжким вздохом отодвигает дверь и впускает парня внутрь. — А у Вас тут довольно уютно, но немного беспорядочно, — он озирается по сторонам, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на разбросанные вещи, которым катастрофически не хватает места в холостяцкой квартире младшего.

— Так, ты сюда пришёл не для того, чтобы заставлять меня убираться, — Юкхэй убирает чёлку со лба, приглаживая волосы. — Скажи, куда уехал Кун?

— Он говорил что-то про семью, больного щенка и ещё о чём-то, что я не расслышал, — он ведёт плечами, — поэтому в его отсутствие я буду приглядывать за Вами.

— Мне нянька не нужна, я уже большой мальчик, — Вон чуть усмехается, затем вновь меняя выражение лица на холодное и жёсткое. — Свободен.

Чону застывает, приподняв плечи, и только сейчас Юкхэй замечает аптечку и белый халат в его руках. Вспомнив, зачем Кун, в общем-то, нанял специалиста, он вздыхает во второй раз, указывая рукой на гостиную, чтобы Ким следовал за ним. 

Диван мягкий, не скрипучий, и Чону с облегчением присаживается на самый его край с идеально прямой спиной. Юкхэй закатывает глаза, сквозь зубы предлагая кофе, на что доктор отказывается и просит присесть рядом, чтобы он мог осмотреть рану. Припухлость никуда не девается, сколько бы боксёр ни гипнотизировал зеркало, пытаясь уменьшить масштабы удара.

Пальцы у Чону прохладные, Юкхэй вздрагивает, когда он осторожно снимает лейкопластырь, миллиметр за миллиметром. И он снова так близко, что Вону становится тошно и некомфортно совсем. Доктор смачивает вату в спирте и прикладывает к ране под бровью; парень в ответ на его действия щурит второй, здоровый, глаз, и шипит от неприятных ощущений. Чону тихо дует на саднящее место, а внутри у младшего зарождается непонятное, какое-то щемящее чувство, которое он успешно гасит, когда здравый смысл даёт о себе знать и стучится в черепной коробке. 

— Ну всё, хватит, я почти в порядке, рана скоро затянется, — Юкхэй отстраняется, отсаживаясь на другой конец дивана. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Ким Чону поскорее ушёл, дабы не нагнетать итак натянутую атмосферу. — Спасибо за визит, дверь открыта, мой адрес ты знаешь. А лучше забудь его до приезда Куна.

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, Лукас, — Юкхэй как-то пропустил момент, когда Чону перешёл на «ты», но, впрочем, так даже правильнее. Меньше фамильярностей. — Пока я не буду убеждён в том, что твоему здоровью ничего не угрожает, я не уйду.

_Вот пристал_ , проносится в голове Лукаса. _И откуда в нём столько энтузиазма?_

— И каким образом ты собираешься в этом убедиться? — Юкхэй недоверчиво косится на доктора, надевающего халат и медицинские перчатки.

— Разденься.

— Что? — Вон распахивает глаза, складывая руки на груди. — Ты что удумал?

— Пожалуйста, расслабься, Юкхэй, — он достаёт стетоскоп, присаживаясь рядом. — Я просто проверю твои лёгкие и сердце, чтобы знать, что тебе ничего не угрожает.

— А мне обязательно раздеваться? — После короткого кивка Лукас приподнимает футболку, обнажая мускулистое тело. Чону заглядывается на его накаченный торс, невпопад вдевая наконечники стетоскопа в свои уши. Он вовремя спохватывается и прикладывает мембрану к груди младшего. Она вздымается под частыми вдохами и выдохами; холодная пластина прожигает разгорячённую кожу боксёра в каждой точке соприкосновения. Юкхэю кажется, будто его дырявят штыком насквозь. 

Чону завершает проверку с довольным лицом, чего нельзя сказать о Юкхэе, натягивающем футболку обратно с потупившимся взором. Он смущён очень, сам не зная, почему. Все предыдущие стандартные осмотры и процедуры не оставляли такого неизгладимого впечатления. Этот новый доктор ему теперь противен намного больше, потому что из-за него Вон Юкхэй перестаёт быть собой, превращаясь в жалкое подобие, серую тень.

Перед уходом Чону пишет на листке бумаги рекомендации по лечению опухшего глаза, на случай, если он будет занят и не сумеет прийти. Юкхэй мысленно обращается к небесам и просит сжалиться над ним и загрузить Чону работой на ближайшую неделю, а лучше на месяц.

Когда звук шагов доктора затихает, Юкхэй всё ещё чувствует его лёгкие прикосновения на своей коже.

Дыры в груди отдаются тягучей болью.


	3. Chapter 3

За неделю отсутствия какого-либо контакта с доктором жизнь Юкхэя возвращается в привычное русло; он может не волноваться о том, в каких условиях пребывает его квартира, даже если приходится переступать через разбросанные вещи и давить их под ногами. Это его территория — свободная от чужих людей, — и только он здесь хозяин. 

Поэтому парень несколько дней подряд располагается в горизонтальном положении, удобно развалившись на диване перед телевизором с коробкой печенья, которую нашёл на кухне, и переключает один матч за другим. Когда и это ему наскучивает, в ход идут спортивные журналы, главным образом, конечно, по боксу.

В таком состоянии его и застаёт Кун. Он возвращается через четыре дня, утомлённый и невыспавшийся, с тёмными кратерами под глазами. Одна секунда — и гравитация покорит его вялое тело. Но Кун стойко держится, усаживаясь рядом с Юкхэем. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу тебя настолько сосредоточенным и увлечённым чем-либо, помимо тренировок. 

— К твоему сведению, Кун, настоящие друзья хотя бы сообщают о том, что им нужно срочно уехать. Почему я узнаю об этом от постороннего человека?

— Прости, да, я виноват, — менеджер слабо мотает головой, отгоняя сонливость, — я должен был сказать тебе. Прости.

— Что случилось? Что-то серьёзное? — Юкхэй откладывает журнал, разворачиваясь лицом к парню. — Если я могу чем-то помочь, то я с радостью, ты же знаешь...

— Нет, не стоит, всё в порядке. Просто моему псу стало плохо, помнишь, я рассказывал о нём? Он постарел и ослабел, и теперь ему требуется ежедневный уход и посещение врача. Думаю, моя семья хорошо позаботится о Джеке. Они обещали мне. 

— Ох, дружище, ты можешь полагаться на меня, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — Вон сжимает плечо старшего, с готовностью глядя тому в глаза.

— Спасибо, что бы я без тебя делал, — Кун треплет непослушные светлые пряди на голове боксёра. — Кстати, от кого ты там узнал о моём отъезде? Что за «посторонний человек»?

— Ну, этот, доктор Ким, — Юкхэй морщится. — Наплёл что-то про уход за мной и то, что ты попросил его заботиться обо мне. Это правда?

— Я сказал ему перед тем, как уехать, чтобы он последил за тобой, дабы избежать каких бы то ни было проблем или глупостей с твоей стороны. Я ведь слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Юкхэй, стоит мне отвернуться, как ты опять во что-то вляпаешься. 

— Брось, я же не маленький, сам всё понимаю. Вообще-то, это довольно грустно, что ты не доверяешь мне, — парень хмурится, потирая шею. — И в следующий раз, пожалуйста, предупреждай заранее, если тебе понадобится куда-то уехать. Желательно, мне лично, а не через посла. Этот доктор, невесть что о себе возомнивший, жутко раздражает меня.

— Но, тем не менее, ты не тренируешься и следуешь тем рекомендациям, которые Чону составил для тебя. Можешь ненавидеть его сколь угодно, но признай, что он честно выполняет свою работу и делает это во благо тебе.

— Ты ему за это платишь, к слову, — Юкхэй наклоняется вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени, — причём нормально так. Ещё ни один мой доктор столько не получал.

— Потому что Чону — профессионал, а профессионалам надо платить соответственно.

Юкхэй закатывает глаза, страдальчески вздыхая, потому что ему придётся смириться с нахождением Чону, как минимум, на неделю-две; если план боксёра по устранению Кима сработает, то, возможно, доктор уволится раньше предполагаемого срока. И Вон больше не увидит его самоуверенную физиономию.

Лукас тяжко выдыхает, осознавая, насколько длинный путь его ждёт.

Ким Чону навещает больного спустя десять дней с последнего визита. Он привычно стучит в дверь, игнорируя кнопку звонка, и ждёт, когда ему откроют. Юкхэй нехотя поднимается с дивана и еле волочит ноги до прихожей. У него сильно ломит спину, рецидив старой болячки, поэтому он сутулится, кулаком растирая ноющее место; из-за этого он становится почти одного роста с и без того высоким доктором (но Лукас всё же выше и крепче сложен). 

Они неловко молчат, вернее, молчит Юкхэй, не отвечая на редкие вопросы молодого мужчины. Чону прекращает всякие попытки узнать о его самочувствии и только просит сесть на диван, чтобы он мог рассмотреть синяк, вдвое уменьшившийся в размерах с того времени, как они виделись здесь. Осмотр быстро завершается, и Чону уверяет юношу, что до полного восстановления остаётся всего ничего — рана затянулась и припухлость сошла, поэтому скоро он сможет вернуться к полноценным тренировкам. Юкхэй на это мотает головой.

— Не думаю, что я в том настроении сейчас, чтобы рвануть на ринг, — Вон морщится от возобновившихся болей в спине и тихо охает, устраиваясь удобнее; он ложится на поверхность мягкой мебели, кладя ступни на подлокотник дивана. 

Чону сначала никак не реагирует на движения боксёра, полагая, что тот просто устал. Но, когда замечает искажённое гримасой лицо и сжатые зубы парня, понимает, что стряслось что-то серьёзное. Возможно, здоровье Юкхэя подорвалось вследствие усиленных нагрузок до чемпионата, а может, дала о себе знать полученная ранее травма.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, я могу чем-то помочь? — Чону садится в кресло справа от дивана, нависая над головой Юкхэя. Он прикладывает руку ко лбу юноши, измеряя температуру тела, и осторожно убирает её. Боксёр прикрывает глаза от внезапно накатывающих ощущений, как в тот раз, когда доктор водил пальцами по его торсу. Вон отгоняет воспоминания, испытывая необъяснимый стыд и чувствуя, как жарко становится в комнате.

— Честно? Мне хреново, адски болит спина, и назойливый доктор достаёт меня одним своим присутствием, мозоля глаза. Этого достаточно? — Чону чуть хмыкает на его слова, пропуская мимо явно обидные намёки, и снимает с себя пиджак, в котором всё это время сидел. Юкхэй запоздало реагирует на шорохи и звук шагов по направлению к себе, уставляясь на стоящего перед ним парня, ждущего чего-то. 

— Давай, переворачивайся, раз тебя беспокоят боли, — он наклоняется ниже, а Юкхэй слышит его мерное дыхание возле уха. Он поддерживает младшего, когда тот с трудом укладывается на живот, напряжённо выдыхая.

Лукас без понятия, чего от него хочет мужчина, но всё равно выполняет команду доктора, ведь хуже точно не будет. Однако, он жестоко ошибается: Чону приподнимает края его толстовки, а затем мягко касается поясницы, ведя пальцами вверх. По коже пробегают мурашки, и Юкхэй почти не двигается, потому что прикосновения чертовски приятные (хоть он и рьяно отрицает сей факт).

Чону массирует затёкшие мышцы в грудном отделе, пробираясь всё выше, стаскивая с Вона толстовку целиком; широкие мускулистые плечи боксёра заметно напрягаются, когда специалист начинает массировать их. Руки у Чону умелые, опытные, словно он давно уже практикует лечебные массажи. 

Кожа разогревается под действием трения, рёбра ладоней растирают спину юноши с основания шеи до поясницы (Юкхэй чуть приспускает штаны с талии, чтобы доктор не сделал это за него самого). От разливающейся по телу теплоты клонит в сон, и блаженная дрёма окутывает младшего сладким облаком. 

Юкхэй вскоре засыпает, подложив руку под голову, и Чону покидает его квартиру, перед уходом накрыв найденным в шкафу одеялом и оставив записку с рецептом геля для профилактики болей в спине. 

Утром Юкхэя будят солнечные лучи, светящие прямо на него и греющие заспанное лицо. Он скользит взглядом по помещению и не может вспомнить, как оказался раздетым по пояс. Он видит сложенный пополам листок на журнальном столике перед креслом и берёт его в руки, вчитываясь в аккуратный и отдалённо знакомый почерк. Вчерашнее посещение Ким Чону и любезно сделанный им массаж ударяют в мозги, и перед глазами сразу же возникает картина сеанса. Юкхэю отчего-то дико неудобно и стыдно, хотя он, вроде как, ничего плохого не сделал. Возможно, его плану по устранению доктора придётся претерпеть изменения. 

Юкхэй впервые сожалеет о том, что не поблагодарил доктора Кима, даже если тот часто надоедает ему. В конце концов, как сказал Кун, Чону добросовестно выполняет свою работу и вкладывается в дело на сто процентов. И за это Лукас готов даже терпеть его присутствие рядом с собой дольше положенного срока.

Кун наведывается на следующий день; в руках у него — эластичный бинт и специальные пластыри для избавления от болевых ощущений в спине. Менеджер немного задумчивый, будто размышляет о чём-то важном или относящемся напрямую к младшему. Юкхэю эта отрешённость не нравится, но он помалкивает, забирая средства у друга.

— Если что, это Чону передал, — Кун, наконец, спускается с небес на землю, и это не может не радовать Вона, — попросил напомнить, чтоб ты мазался тем гелем, который он прописал, и не забывал носить бинт. Ну, и пластыри, если понадобятся. Тебе нужно восстановиться до осенних соревнований.

— Подожди, Чону? — Юкхэй перебивает старшего и смотрит удивлённо. — Когда вы с ним успели встретиться? И почему он сегодня не пришёл?

— Я к нему в больницу съездил, решил взбодрить и угостить обедом. У него сейчас там столько работы, даже поесть не успевает, скоро свалится от утомления. Сил нет на него смотреть, бедняга, старается всех обследовать и ухаживает за каждым даже лучше медсестёр, — Кун вздыхает, полулежа на диване. — Кстати, почему ты спрашиваешь? Всё ещё мечтаешь его уволить? Если он настолько тебе противен, могу с ним поговорить, может, он сам с удовольствием бросит такую неблагодарную работёнку, — он цокает языком, на что Юкхэй мотает головой отрицательно и спешно реагирует.

— Нет, нет, наоборот, пускай остаётся, — уши парня краснеют так же быстро, как он говорит, что забавляет менеджера. — Не уверен, что ты найдёшь мне другого доктора за короткий период. Не хочу тебя обременять. 

— Сомневаешься в моих способностях?

— Нисколько, но, думаю, ты понял мою мысль, — Лукас переводит дыхание, чувствуя, как из-за вранья бешено стучит в груди. Кажется, Кун ему не верит, но не подаёт вида, что подозревает что-либо.

Кун прощается с ним, ласково трепля взъерошенные волосы младшего. На его губах играет ехидная ухмылка, после сменяющаяся доброй улыбкой.

Юкхэй думает, что всё это явно не к добру.


	4. Chapter 4

За последний месяц Чону наведывается всего несколько раз, и то, вероятно, для галочки — рана полностью затянулась, и в осмотрах как таковых больше нет надобности. Но он всё равно при каждой встрече спрашивает Юкхэя о самочувствии, о его больной спине и эффективности самого лечения. Лукас неохотно делится сведениями, всё ещё ощущая себя крайне неловко рядом с доктором. Он боится того, что довольно часто думает о Чону, особенно, когда тот отменяет визиты ввиду занятости в больнице. 

Юкхэй не может понять, почему он волнуется и ждёт посещений доктора, как чего-то привычного и необходимого. Он ведь сам пресекал слабые попытки Чону сблизиться или хотя бы нормально контактировать. Но одно остаётся неизменным — раздражение по отношению к доктору Киму усиливается. Потому что он не увольняется, не грубит Юкхэю в ответ, а терпеливо сносит гневные монологи младшего или вовсе игнорирует нелестные слова в свой адрес. Его стойкости можно только позавидовать. 

И всё же, когда Юкхэй видит доктора ранним утром в своей квартире, он осознаёт (но не признаётся себе), что скучал, как бы странно это ни звучало. Возможно, это просто банальное желание хорошенько отыграться на нервах Кима, уверяет он самого себя. 

Чону забегает лишь на несколько минут, аргументируя это тем, что у него назначена важная встреча в одиннадцатом часу. 

— Что же у тебя за дело такое, что ты ради него отказываешься от работы? — Кун усмехается и садится на диван к Юкхэю. — Это на тебя совершенно не похоже, ты ведь тот ещё трудоголик. 

— Я должен встретиться с Миной, она уже давно хочет сходить со мной в океанариум, — оправдывается Чону, опуская голову и принимаясь рассматривать рукава своего свитера. Он даже одет неофициально, не так, как обычно, когда появляется на пороге квартиры в идеально выглаженной рубашке и чёрных брюках. Сегодня на нём синие джинсы, облегающие стройные ноги. 

— Мина? — Кун силится что-то вспомнить, а потом неожиданно восклицает: — Ох, как же я мог забыть о твоей девушке! Прости, приятель, в последнее время голова забита всяким, сам понимаешь. Кстати, как она поживает? Передавай ей от меня привет.

— Обязательно передам. Она в порядке, но, думаю, обидится, если я опоздаю.

— Постой-ка, у тебя есть девушка? — слишком громко спрашивает Юкхэй, отчего и Кун, и Чону вздрагивают. 

— Да, Лукас, мы с ней вместе больше двух лет, — отвечает доктор, взирая прямо на Вона, отчего того коробит. Кун напрягается и старается замять тему, вставляя пару фраз общего содержания, чисто ради приличия. Чону из вежливости поддерживает беседу, периодически поглядывая на наручные часы. 

Наконец, он поднимается и пожимает протянутую менеджером ладонь, прощается и с Юкхэем. Парень не реагирует, демонстративно отворачиваясь и складывая руки на груди. Кун настороженно косится на младшего, извиняясь перед Чону за его выходку. Доктор заверяет, что уже привык к такому отношению к себе и его подобное не ранит — выработался иммунитет к перепадам настроения и тяжёлому характеру боксёра. 

Чону выбегает из комнаты, отвечая на телефонный звонок девушки. Кун присаживается обратно к Лукасу и вглядывается в его нечитаемое выражение лица, деликатно сохраняя молчание, чтобы не потревожить его лишними расспросами. Юкхэй на что-то (вернее, на кого-то) сердится, и лучше его не трогать до тех пор, пока он сам не заговорит. 

— Хватит пялиться на меня, скоро дыру прожжёшь, — Вон переводит взгляд на друга, поджимая губы. 

— Скажи мне, что стряслось? Почему ты так жесток по отношению к Чону?

— Неважно.

— Это не из-за того, что он упомянул...

— Прекрати, я же сказал, что это не имеет значения. А теперь, прошу, оставь меня одного. Мне нужно отдохнуть, ты сам говорил. 

Кун с минуту смотрит на Лукаса, затем со вздохом покидает жилище. Юкхэй закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до ста, чтобы успокоиться, но выходит скверно, и он со злостью бьёт по журнальному столику. Тупая боль пронзает сжатую в кулак руку, но боксёр не останавливается, нанося удары один за другим по стеклянной поверхности. Столик трескается и разбивается на сотни осколков, которые колко впиваются в кожу. Костяшки вместе с фалангами пальцев превращаются в кровавое месиво, адски саднящее при малейшем движении. 

Юкхэй постепенно остывает, не соображая, что послужило причиной такой ярости и агрессии. И приходит к логичному для себя выводу — Ким Чону собственной персоной. Одно его самодовольное лицо и эти пафосные разговоры вызывают отвращение, а теперь к этому добавились ещё и неуместные факты из его личной жизни. Вону абсолютно не хочется знать, с кем там доктор встречается, его это ни капельки не заботит. Ведь между ними двумя лишь рабочие отношения, которые никоим образом не должны меняться на что-либо другое. Юкхэй построит стену, разграничивающую их жизни за пределами ринга, и Чону не посмеет через неё перепрыгнуть. 

Кун возвращается спустя два дня, зачем-то прихватив с собой Чону. Тот мнётся в дверях, не решаясь зайти, и менеджер подталкивает его вперёд. Юкхэй сидит перед телевизором, со скучающим видом переключая каналы. Он здоровается с Куном, не поворачивая головы, а затем замечает чьи-то ноги в знакомых джинсах и уставляется на незваного гостя. Чону выглядит уставшим, но не менее горделивым, Вон на это сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и отводит взгляд, не собираясь тратить своё время на молодого мужчину. 

— Что с твоей рукой, Лукас?! — Кун внезапно вскрикивает, повышая голос. — Когда ты успел так травмировать себя?

Юкхэй не отвечает, пожимая плечами, чтобы скорее отделаться от менеджера. Он вперивается в экран, на котором транслируют какую-то глупую комедию, и усердно делает вид, что его интересует плоский юмор актёров. Правда, он не смеётся и даже не улыбается на тех моментах в фильме, на которых это, вроде как, положено. Кун качает головой и страдальчески смотрит на Кима, чтобы тот предпринял попытку разговорить боксёра.

— Как ты поранился? — Чону подходит к Лукасу, становясь напротив и загораживая экран. — Покажи мне свою руку, — он прикасается к ладони младшего, намереваясь развернуть и рассмотреть поражённые участки кожи, но тот отдёргивает руку и толкает Чону в грудь с такой силой, что тот не удерживается и падает на пол. Кун подрывается с места и спешит поднять доктора, который с негодованием глядит на Юкхэя. 

— Что с тобой, чёрт возьми, не так?! 

Оказывается, и терпению Чону есть предел. Он выбегает из комнаты, не намереваясь оставаться здесь ни на секунду дольше. Кун чертыхается и следует за ним, на ходу грозясь позже серьёзно поговорить с Юкхэем. 

Вечер разливается по небу, на улице прохладно и свежо из-за порывов ветра. Чону руками растирает озябшие плечи, потому как куртку он благополучно забыл в квартире боксёра. Кун догоняет его в нескольких шагах от дома и накидывает своё пальто на замёрзшего доктора. Они молчат, идя по направлению к машине Кима, и останавливаются рядом с ней.

— Я хочу уволиться, — голос Чону тихий, но уверенный; он поднимает глаза на менеджера и продолжает: — Я устал быть грушей для битья, какой-то игрушкой в руках этого заносчивого ребёнка. Я тебя уважаю и ценю за то, что ты делаешь для меня, но я так больше не могу.

— Прости за весь этот цирк, Юкхэй часто бывает не в духе, — Кун аккуратно подбирает выражения, чтобы замять инцидент. — Но такого не повторится, правда, я вразумлю его, — он с надеждой смотрит на доктора, но тот качает головой.

— Нет, прости, но мне это не нужно.

— Но тебе всё ещё требуются деньги, и, уверен, ты не будешь против, если я повышу тебе зарплату. Ведь так?

— Думаешь деньгами подкупить меня? — Чону непоколебимо взирает на удивлённого мужчину. — Я ни за что не вернусь к твоему подопечному.

— Пожалуйста, Чону, если не из-за заработка, то хотя бы ради нашей дружбы, — Кун кладёт руку ему на плечо и слабо сдавливает. — Прошу тебя.

Ким долго взвешивает все «за» и «против», кусая губы и выдыхая после глубоких размышлений.

— Хорошо, ладно, я вернусь, но только ради тебя, — менеджер ликует и сгребает друга в объятия, на что Чону улыбается и прижимает мужчину к себе в ответ.

— Есть кое-что, о чём я хочу тебе рассказать, — говорит Кун, усаживаясь на переднее сидение в машине доктора возле водительского места. — Это касается Юкхэя. 

Чону вскидывает брови и ждёт объяснений столь внезапной смене темы. Кун потирает шею и вглядывается в лицо напротив.

— Знаешь Тайгера Вона, известного боксёра прошлого десятилетия? — Чону утвердительно кивает, не понимая, к чему клонит его друг. — В общем, он отец Лукаса.

— Он что?! — Чону округляет глаза, громко восклицая. — Ты шутишь?

— В том-то и дело, что не шучу. Тайгер действительно является отцом Юкхэя. Я знаю это, потому что мой папа работал с ним. Он был тренером мистера Вона. Я с детства рос вместе с Лукасом, помогал ему с уроками и развлекал, пока наши отцы тренировались в зале. Всё было хорошо до того момента, пока не состоялся последний бой Тайгера с соперником из Японии. — Кун вздыхает, прерываясь на мгновение. Чону сглатывает, ожидая продолжения. — Мы с Юкхэем тогда сидели у него дома, смотрели матч в прямом эфире. Тайгер побеждал в первых пяти раундах, но потом кое-что случилось. Он отвернулся от соперника, полагая, что тот отошёл в свой угол, но японец нанёс удар прямо по затылку, из-за чего мистер Вон упал головой на стул, повредив висок и шейные позвонки. Его отвезли в больницу, экстренно прооперировали, но, — Кун содрогается от воспоминаний, — он умер вследствие врачебной ошибки. 

— Боже, — шёпотом произносит Чону, — мне очень жаль. 

— В тот день Юкхэй плакал в моих объятиях. Он не мог поверить, что его отец, пример для подражания, его кумир, исчез, лишился жизни. Долгие месяцы он закрывался в своей комнате, и только я слышал, как он рыдал и бил кулаками по стене, выплёскивая боль и гнев. Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, он пришёл к моему отцу и попросил, чтобы тот начал тренировать его. Папа отказал ему, аргументировав тем, что беспокоится за здоровье мальчишки, но Юкхэй приходил каждый день, и отец, наконец, сдался. Он тренировал его вплоть до своей смерти, а два года назад Лукас стал боксировать под опекой тренера Чона, благодаря которому одержал победу в своём первом поединке. 

Воцаряется тишина; Чону переваривает услышанное, дёргая пуговицы на пальто, а Кун отгоняет грустные видения, в которых маленький Юкхэй отчаянно цепляется за него, не веря в гибель Тайгера. Менеджер выдыхает и выпрямляется, с еле уловимой тоской глядя на Чону.

— Юкхэй не такой уж и плохой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Его настоящего знаю только я, остальные же видят Лукаса, взбалмошного и эгоистичного парня, не ценящего ничего. И лишь мне известно, что творится у него на душе. Поэтому, пожалуйста, дай ему шанс исправиться. Я верю, что однажды Юкхэй сам откроется тебе, пусть он и отрицает это всеми возможными способами. В нём до сих пор живёт напуганный и любящий отца мальчик, и я вижу, как ему трудно порой совладать с самим собой. Лукасу нужны поддержка и забота, но у меня не всегда получается их оказывать. Поможешь мне? — Кун стискивает ладонь Кима, в его голосе сквозит надежда. И доктор ему эту надежду дарит.

— Хорошо, я помогу тебе, но при одном условии.

— Каком?

— Юкхэй не должен узнать об этом разговоре. 

Кун соглашается, крепче сжимая руку Чону.


	5. Chapter 5

Юкхэй просыпается с головной болью — от внушительного количества выпитого алкоголя в мыслях гудит рой пчёл, и мигрень тяжёлым обручем сдавливает виски. Он сам не знает, зачем опустошил одну бутылку за другой, но, вероятно, это был единственный способ забыться после содеянного. Что именно он сотворил прошлым вечером, вспоминать совершенно не хочется, однако некоторые моменты нечётко проявляются перед глазами, словно это не он, Юкхэй, делал или говорил, а лишь являлся сторонним наблюдателем, не замешанным в основное действие. 

В горле ужасно саднит, Юкхэй осушает графин с водой, найденный на тумбе у дивана. Похоже, Кун наведывался ночью, чтобы удостовериться в том, что его подопечный не разнёс квартиру к чертям. Но всё лежит на своих местах, не тронутое, ведь Юкхэй после ухода менеджера, взбешённого его отношением к Чону, добрался до кухни и достал запрятанные на всякий случай бутылки с алкоголем. И испил все до дна, за что сейчас расплачивается похмельем. Он надеется, что Кун не увидит его в таком состоянии, иначе придётся выслушивать многочасовую лекцию о том, что спортсменам негоже губить свой организм, тем более такой молодой и крепкий.

Юкхэй практически доползает до дивана, забирается на него и укладывается на левый бок, пытаясь усмирить внезапно поднявшееся давление и шум в ушах. Пожалуй, он всё же полежит, пока не почувствует себя лучше. Если повезёт, то удастся уснуть или хотя бы расслабиться; нужно набраться сил до разговора с менеджером (и Вон знает, что это неизбежно, потому что за вчерашний инцидент необходимо будет отвечать со всей присущей старшему товарищу строгостью). 

Когда Кун оказывается в его квартире, Юкхэй спит, подложив руку под голову, и не слышит шагов друга. Цянь вздыхает и присаживается в кресло, вглядываясь в умиротворённое лицо младшего. Он ловит себя на мысли, что не прочь видеть Вона в таком расположении духа чаще, чем выслушивать упрёки и колкие замечания не только в свой адрес, но и в адрес ни в чём не повинного доктора. Почему Чону так сильно не понравился Юкхэю, что тот даже прикоснуться к себе не позволил, Кун не понимает вовсе — они ведь коллеги, и, в конце концов, Лукас сам попросил найти ему нового врача, что менеджер и сделал. А теперь всё идёт к тому, что в личной неприязни и перепадах настроения Юкхэя виноват только Кун. 

С дивана доносится шипение, слабые вздохи и звук трения ткани об обивку мягкой мебели. Юкхэй переворачивается на спину, с минуту открывает-закрывает глаза и, заметив Куна, широко их распахивает.

— Давно тут? — Голос после сна хриплый, он откашливается, приводя горло в порядок. 

— Нет, только пришёл, — Кун склоняется над самым лицом парня, принюхиваясь, а затем быстро отодвигается подальше. — Ты что, снова пил? От тебя несёт за километр.

— Ох, — Лукас накрывает глаза рукой, выдыхая через нос, чтобы не распространять запах алкоголя. У Куна на него аллергия, и Вон даже представить боится, чем всё может обернуться. — Я просто немного расслабился вчера. И чуточку перебрал.

— Чуточку? — Кун скептически окидывает взглядом лежащего. — Кажется, ты поглотил не менее пяти бутылок. В лучшем случае.

Юкхэй прикусывает себе язык, чтобы ненароком не спросить, откуда тому это известно. Он молчит, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию подтверждением догадки друга. 

— Кстати, я утром съездил кое-куда, чтобы навести справки, — продолжает Кун, — и узнал, что ты уже давно утверждён в качестве участника будущих соревнований.

— Что? — Лукас вскакивает на ноги, нависая над менеджером. — Когда ты успел меня записать?

— Успокойся, Юкхэй, — мужчина усаживает возбуждённого боксёра. — Это не я, кто-то до меня сделал это. Сначала я подумал, что возникла какая-то ошибка, но потом я позвонил твоему тренеру и понял, что к чему. Мистер Чон внёс тебя в список сразу после твоего боя с японцем больше месяца назад. 

— Но ведь я проиграл, — Юкхэй недоумённо уставляется на Куна. — Мистер Чон всё ещё надеется на меня и мою победу?

— Он сказал, что от одного проигрыша ты не утратишь своей силы и целеустремлённости. Он ведь тренирует тебя уже почти три года. Юкхэй, мистер Чон верит в тебя. И я тоже.

— Мне кажется, что я не готов пока к участию в боях, — Лукас качает головой, запуская ладонь в волосы. — А как поживает тренер Чон? Ему становится лучше?

— Да, вполне, он идёт на поправку, — резво кивает Кун, припоминая слова пожилого мужчины. — Вот только ему ещё нельзя особо двигаться, ещё, как минимум, месяц-полтора он должен пролежать в больнице. Его сломанная ключица заживает дольше положенного, поэтому он пробудет там до августа.

— Сколько времени остаётся до первых боёв?

— В общей сложности около двух месяцев, — Кун сверяется с расписанием соревнований, выданным ему утром. 

Юкхэй напрягается, раздумывая над своей дальнейшей судьбой и, вспомнив интересующий его вопрос, сразу же делится размышлениями с менеджером.

— Но в сентябре уже начнутся первые бои, — Юкхэй прикидывает, когда сможет встретиться с пожилым мужчиной. — Я что, снова выйду на ринг без тренера? Меня допустят?

— К тому моменту мистер Чон уже вернётся, не волнуйся об этом. А тренироваться пока будешь без него, под моей опекой. 

Сдержанность и уверенный тон Куна успокаивают Юкхэя. Он встряхивает затёкшими конечностями и морщится от неприятных ощущений в израненной руке: наспех перевязанная кисть по-прежнему болит после вытащенных из кожи осколков. Обработать должным образом он не смог, да и не захотел, полагая, что всё само как-нибудь заживёт. И ожидаемо ошибся, потому что рана до сих пор кровоточит при резких движениях. 

— Наверное, мне нужно на днях начать тренироваться, — тихо произносит Юкхэй, чтобы отвлечься от страданий. 

— Ты что, умом тронулся? — Кун усмехается, взглядом цепляя окровавленные бинты. — Не в таком плачевном состоянии. Сначала вылечи свою руку, потом посмотрим, что и когда будем делать. 

— От одной маленькой ранки со мной ничего не случится. К тому же, она почти зажила.

— Так хорошо зажила, что ты истекаешь кровью, просто стоя передо мной? — Кун кивает на алые капли, просачивающиеся сквозь марлю, и недовольно цокает языком. — А ты ещё предъявляешь какие-то претензии к Чону, который тебе, между прочим, помогает. 

— Не упоминай его в моём доме, — Лукас мрачнеет, поджимая губы. 

— Хватит, пожалуйста, прекрати строить из себя невесть что, — Кун устало поднимается, хлопает боксёра по спине и направляется к двери, на полпути останавливаясь и бросая через плечо: — Чону сегодня вечером придёт осмотреть твою руку, это я его попросил.

На возмущённый возглас Юкхэя он твёрдо чеканит:   
— Никаких возражений, я уже всё решил за тебя.

Дверь хлопает, а Юкхэй оседает на пол, здоровой ладонью ударяя по холодному паркету. Он не готов увидеть доктора, потому что из-за него Вон мучается и теряется в своих чувствах и переживаниях. И ему чертовски стыдно за устроенный вчера спектакль, ведь Кун прав: Чону ни в чём не виноват. Проблемы Юкхэя должны касаться только его самого, а не распространяться на других людей. 

Доктор Ким переступает порог квартиры спустя шесть часов с момента ухода Куна, и за этот промежуток времени Юкхэй успевает отчаяться и разнервничаться, как никогда прежде. Даже перед самым первым боем в своей жизни он так сильно не нервничал. И это, признаться, его очень сильно пугает. 

Чону вновь в своей светлой рубашке и чёрных брюках, с медицинским халатом и аптечкой в руке. Он неуклюже здоровается кивком головы, не произнося ни слова, и не смотрит, как обычно, своим слегка самоуверенным взглядом. Юкхэй мысленно выругивается, проклиная менеджера за своеволие и желание насолить упрямому подопечному.

Лукас пропускает доктора внутрь, открыв дверь шире и отойдя чуть в сторону. Чону топчется на месте, не решаясь пройти в гостиную, и ждёт указаний хозяина квартиры. Юкхэй жестом просит следовать за ним, страшась того, что ляпнет что-нибудь странное или двусмысленное, чем может покоробить молодого мужчину. 

Он, не спрашивая самого Чону, приносит чашку кофе, впопыхах сваренного около получаса назад. Напиток горький, даже противный на вкус, и Ким чуть отпивает для вида, позже отодвигая злосчастную чашку на самый край тумбы. Они сидят на диване, Юкхэй в одном конце, Чону — в другом. Атмосфера до жути неловкая, Вон слышит тиканье настенных часов и то, как бежит вода по трубам. Им обоим явно неудобно, поэтому доктор осторожно разбавляет тишину вопросом:

— Можно я посмотрю на твою руку?

Юкхэй повинуется и протягивает забинтованную кисть мужчине. Тот аккуратно перехватывает его ладонь и пару секунд изучает её. Чону мягко разрезает бинт ножницами, слой за слоем разворачивая полоску ткани. Движения у него точные и уверенные, он вглядывается в разбитые костяшки и запёкшуюся кровь на фалангах пальцев. Юкхэю становится дико неудобно (снова это ощущение дежавю), но он жмурится, пока доктор обрабатывает раны спиртом и мажет освежающим гелем. Боль потихоньку отступает, и Вон раскрывает глаза, с удивлением замечая, что Чону всё ещё держит его ладонь в своей. Лукас отдёргивает руку и подносит её к своему лицу, оценивая проделанную Кимом работу. Чтобы как-то загладить перед ним свою вину и плохое отношение, он пониженным тоном говорит:

— Спасибо, — и, задумавшись, добавляет, — за всё. 

— Не нужно благодарить меня, Юкхэй, — голос у Чону тихий, но тягучий, у младшего внутри всё переворачивается от него. — Я просто выполняю свою работу, таковы мои обязанности, — он разводит руками, чуть улыбаясь.

— Всё равно, — не отстаёт Вон, — спасибо. 

— Ладно, давай забудем о том, что произошло, — предлагает Чону, а боксёр готов сгореть от стыда за свои прежние поступки и слова. — Кун сказал, что у тебя скоро соревнования начнутся, это правда?

— Да, — отвечает Лукас, не ожидавший смены темы. — Но я успею восстановиться к первому бою. 

— Хорошо, но что скажет твоя возлюбленная на это? Она же, наверное, волнуется за тебя.

— Возлюбленная? — Юкхэй выглядит крайне удивлённым и обескураженным. — Но у меня нет никакой девушки.

— Оу, тогда извини, — Чону стеснительно опускает голову, принимаясь дёргать пуговицы на манжетах. — Я подумал, что у тебя какие-то проблемы были с девушкой, и я просто попался тебе под руку.

— Нет-нет, извини, — Юкхэю очень не нравится то, в какое русло завернул разговор, но он противоречит самому себе, когда ради приличия интересуется (хотя парня, по его же словам, это ни капли не волнует): — Как дела у твоей девушки?

— Ты о Мине? — После короткого кивка Вона он пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, если честно.

— В смысле? Вы же вместе, разве нет?

— Уже нет, — поправляет его Чону, — мы с ней расстались ещё тогда, в океанариуме. Вернее, она захотела встретиться в тот день, чтобы сказать о нашем разрыве, инициатором которого она сама явилась. Так что, у меня теперь тоже нет девушки. 

— Сочувствую, — Юкхэй подгибает одну ногу под себя. — Знаешь, если бы ты пришёл на два дня раньше, я бы сказал тебе катиться к своей подружке, но сейчас, увы, не могу, — он хмыкает, на что Чону улыбается, а потом заливается смехом.

— Ты веришь в любовь? — неожиданно задаёт вопрос доктор, из-за чего Лукас давится воздухом и едва не заходится в кашле. — Мне любопытно, как ты совмещаешь прогулки с девушками и бесконечные тренировки, правда, не подумай ничего такого, — зачем-то оправдывается Чону.

— В моём словаре нет слов «любовь» и «поражение», — гордо чеканит Юкхэй, смотря прямо в карие глаза Кима. 

— Какой у тебя занятный словарь, — улыбается мужчина, — дашь почитать?

Юкхэй от его доброжелательного тона и ласкового взгляда впервые теряется и не знает, что сказать; звуки цепляются за горло, но он не смеет промолвить ни слова. Чону напоследок туго бинтует раненую руку младшего и слабо пожимает её, поглаживая своим большим пальцем широкую ладонь. 

Чону покидает пределы квартиры боксёра, несильно хлопнув дверью. Юкхэй опускает веки, и сладкая истома расползается в его груди.

Призрачные прикосновения доктора отдают приятным покалыванием.


	6. Chapter 6

Повреждённая рука частично заживает в течение трёх недель — Юкхэю уже не терпится снять бинты и начать полноценно тренироваться в зале, чтобы подготовиться к соревнованиям. Времени остаётся в обрез: через месяц он должен участвовать в первом бою, который определит, сможет ли он пройти в полуфинал, а оттуда — Вон на это надеется — уже в финал. 

Чону занят в своей больнице, поэтому навещает боксёра не так часто, как хотелось бы (о чём умалчивает даже наедине с собой). Он несколько раз за эти недели приходит под вечер, расспрашивает Юкхэя о состоянии его здоровья и соблюдении режима, потом перевязывает руку и быстро прощается, из квартиры младшего направляясь прямиком к ждущим его пациентам. 

Юкхэй привыкает к прохладным пальцам доктора на своей коже, к лёгкому сладковатому аромату его парфюма, к белой рубашке и неизменному пробору в волосах, разделяющему причёску на две ровные, идеально уложенные стороны. Лукас судорожно ожидает хоть каких-либо новостей о будущем сопернике по рингу, с которым ему предстоит биться; Кун узнаёт только, что противник из Америки и он намного старше Юкхэя. Полученная информация уверенности не вселяет и совсем не успокаивает, напротив, боксёр начинает нервничать ещё больше, полагая, что не выиграет у взрослого американца. Менеджер на это хлопает его по спине, приободряя и настраивая на победу. Ведь Лукас всегда лучше всех.

В зале, арендованном Куном, в это время суток никого нет — боксёры расходятся по домам после многочасовых упражнений в поте лица. Юкхэй приезжает к вечеру и занимается до полуночи вот уже недели две, но не рассказывает о возобновлении подготовки к матчу доктору, потому что тот настойчиво просил воздержаться от усиленных тренировок на пару дней, пока рана полностью не затянется. Вону немного совестно за обман, но он трезво оценивает свои способности и понимает, что за столь короткий период должен наверстать упущенное и быть готовым сразиться с любым противником, пусть даже куда более сильным и опасным, чем он сам. 

Тяжёлые вдохи и выдохи парня вкупе с глухими ударами по боксёрской груше заполоняют всё небольшое пространство зала. Рука болит и наверняка опять кровоточит — не нужно было с таким остервенением бить по плотному материалу, — но Юкхэю совершенно наплевать. Он думает лишь о том, как выведет соперника из игры в первом же раунде. Адреналин в крови повышается с каждым хуком и толчком по воображаемому противнику-американцу. Вслед за этим он наносит ещё один удар, агрессивно вбивая кисти в перчатках в кожаную грушу. Зарычав, юноша останавливается: перед глазами всё плывёт, зал накренивается, а незажившие костяшки горят адским пламенем. 

Громкий возглас Куна доносится словно из-под толщи воды:  
— Юкхэй, что с тобой, ради всего святого, стряслось?

Похоже, видок у Вона тот ещё, раз менеджер первым делом укладывает его на холодный мат, подкладывая под ноги валик из одежды. Откуда тут взялся Чону, Юкхэй не знает да и спрашивать не собирается, потому что доктор сразу же слушает его дыхание, наклоняясь ухом к самому лицу, из-за чего младшему в нос ударяет знакомый сладкий аромат, благодаря которому он приходит в сознание и внезапно чихает.

— Ну вот и вылечили, — улыбается Чону, прикладывая руку ему на лоб и измеряя тыльной стороной ладони температуру тела. Юкхэй непонимающе глядит, хмурясь Куну, который нарочито медленно объясняет ему произошедшее, чтобы оттянуть момент возвращения упрямого юноши на ринг. Менеджер осознаёт, что Лукаса никто и ничто не остановит, если он решит чего-то добиться; он сделает это в любом случае, чтобы доказать всем тем, кто в него не верил, что давно уже на шаг впереди.

Юкхэй приподнимается на локтях, покачивая головой туда-сюда, пока картинка перед глазами не становится на место. Он осторожно встаёт, держась за Куна, и идёт к помосту, намереваясь продолжить тренировку. За спиной раздаётся отчаянный вздох менеджера и тихий голос доктора, о чём-то с ним беседующего. Разговор заглушают новые удары по груше, бодрые перебежки боксёра по периметру ринга, представляющего вместо кожаного мешка лицо будущего противника. Чону сначала вздрагивает от каждого хука, но потом привыкает и с интересом наблюдает за тренировкой младшего. 

Лукас несколько раз бросает взгляды вниз, туда, где сидят мужчины, и параллельно с этим отрабатывает удар за ударом. Повернувшись таким образом, чтобы смотреть без особых проблем на расположившихся внизу и не вызывать лишних подозрений, он периодически обводит глазами стройную фигуру доктора, прижимающего колени к своей груди, и громко выдыхает, когда молодой мужчина поворачивает голову в его сторону. Юкхэй засматривается на застенчивую улыбку напротив и пропускает момент, когда увесистая груша бьёт его по лицу как следствие крепкого удара самого парня. Он вновь падает, больно прикладываясь затылком о покрытие на ринге. 

— Лукас! — Кун кричит взволнованно и прибегает к нему, заставляя принять сидячее положение. Он аккуратно прикасается к ушибленной области и интересуется у друга: — Ты в порядке? Сильно болит?

— Терпимо, — сквозь зубы цедит Юкхэй, стыдясь своего позора перед доктором. — Просто упал, ничего серьёзного.

— Точно? Ну смотри, у тебя скоро бой, нужно лечиться, пока есть время. И пока Чону с тобой, — Кун кивает на Кима с едва уловимой усмешкой, но Вон чувствует, как щёки начинают гореть.

— Я могу осмотреть его, если хочешь, — предлагает Чону, — всё равно руку перебинтую сегодня, заодно и голову проверю. 

— Это ты у него сам спроси, — менеджер поглаживает плечо юноши. — Юкхэй, хочешь, чтобы Чону тебя осмотрел? — Лукас слабо кивает, сдаваясь: Кун не отстанет от него, пока он не согласится. — Хорошо, тогда отправляйся сейчас же домой, на сегодня тренировка окончена.

— Но я собирался ещё немного позаниматься! — Юкхэй возмущённо сводит брови, повышая тон. 

— Знаешь, делай, как пожелаешь, но я предпочту отдохнуть, потому что завтра с утра мне предстоит сделать много всего, главным образом связанного с твоим участием в соревнованиях. Так что, до встречи, друг мой, — Кун быстро проговаривает, прихватывая вещи и шагая к выходу из зала. — А ты, Чону, проводишь его до дома, чтобы он добрался в целости и сохранности, и обработаешь раны, идёт?

— Да, конечно, Кун, не беспокойся об этом, — спокойно отвечает Ким, запуская руку в свои волосы. — Я позабочусь о Юкхэе, можешь не сомневаться.

— Тогда до завтра, — Кун выскальзывает за дверь, отвечая на звонок. Лукас ощущает волнение, перерастающее в панику, когда осознаёт только что услышанное. Чону пойдёт с ним домой. Они будут идти рядом, и Вон уверен, что эта прогулка побьёт все рекорды самых неловких и неудачных прогулок в истории. 

Юкхэй собирает вещи в свой рюкзак, облачается в толстовку и, мельком взглянув на доктора, выходит из здания. Чону неспешно следует за ним, застёгивая лёгкую куртку до верха. На улице воздух прохладный, не по-летнему стылый. Сумерки спускаются на город, чёрно-фиолетовым пятном разливаясь по вечернему небу. Ким сверяется с наручными часами — без четверти десять — и отстранённо вздыхает. Юкхэй напрягается и складывает руки на груди.

— Что-то случилось? — В ночной тиши его голос звучит чересчур громко, и парень пугается своего требовательного тона. — Прости, можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

— Нет, что ты, — Чону выглядит смущённым, но быстро возвращается в прежнее состояние, равнодушно-расслабленное. — Просто вспомнил, что должен завтра с утра пораньше явиться в больницу, проверить пациентов.

— Послушай, а тебе обязательно это делать? Там же, наверное, есть какой-нибудь другой врач или медсёстры. Почему именно ты обязан ухаживать за больными?

— Потому что я могу и хочу, — безмятежно отвечает доктор, — мне не в тягость, и потом, я чувствую некое удовлетворение от своей работы, когда знаю, что могу помочь людям. Мой отец учил меня сопереживать и оказывать помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается, думаю, из-за него я и решил продолжить семейное дело — он тоже был доктором. 

— Да, я в курсе, — срывается с языка Юкхэя, и он мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник. — Вернее, Кун мне как-то об этом рассказывал.

— А что он ещё обо мне говорил? — Чону усмехается и плавно касается предплечья юноши. — Это разве не твой дом? Ты пропустил поворот.

Вон спиной ощущает изучающий взгляд Кима, пока вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и открывает дверь своей квартиры. Она с лёгкостью поддаётся, и парень отодвигается вбок, раскрывая её шире и пропуская мужчину вперёд. Дома довольно беспорядочно, и Юкхэй убегает в гостиную, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть прибраться до того, как Чону войдёт. Он не успевает, лишь закидывает ненужный хлам в шкаф, а разбросанные майки пинает под диван. Доктор делает вид, что ничего не заметил, и достаёт бинты и гель с верхней полки в шкафу, предусмотрительно оставленные здесь в прошлый его визит. 

Юкхэй садится в кресло (чтобы не делить диван с мужчиной, ещё пуще нагнетая странную атмосферу) и разматывает прилипшие к коже бинты. Крови значительно меньше, чем дней десять назад, но тупая боль пульсирует в изувеченной кисти, заставляя стискивать зубы и терпеть до конца. Чону успевает спасти ситуацию, пока не стало совсем поздно, и бережно разворачивает марлю слой за слоем. Юкхэй задерживает дыхание от того, насколько близко располагается доктор, светлыми прядями волос касаясь загорелой руки боксёра. Саднящая рана отступает на второй план, потому что Чону — ну кто его просил! — тихо дует на повреждённую кожу, нанося холодную мазь поверх. Сердце бьётся с удвоенной силой, и Юкхэю кажется, что Ким тоже слышит оглушительный шум в груди младшего. 

Наконец, Чону отстраняется от перевязанной кисти и устало потирает лоб. Юкхэй не сводит с него глаз, внимательно всматриваясь и стараясь запомнить каждую деталь на красивом лице. Он одёргивает себя и как бы невзначай спрашивает:

— Так ты завтра целый день будешь занят?

— Вероятно, да, — задумывается Чону, прикидывая в уме, когда освободится. — Почему интересуешься? Боишься, что я не навещу тебя? — криво улыбается доктор, вгоняя Вона в краску.

— Нет-нет, — оживлённо восклицает Лукас, — просто переживаю, что ты чересчур много работаешь. В смысле, просто интересно, да, ничего такого, — он не понимает, что за околесицу несёт, но надеется, что мужчина не задаст вопросов по этому поводу. 

— Знаешь, до тебя никто так не переживал, что я зарабатываюсь, — уже мягче улыбается Чону, пожимая плечами. — Мне очень приятно, правда. 

Юкхэю неловко безумно, он пытается не сталкиваться взглядом с доктором, чтобы не выдать себя с головой. Он прочищает горло, уставляясь в точку на стене, боковым зрением замечая, что Чону по-прежнему взирает на него. Поджав губы, он поворачивается к сидящему мужчине и почти неслышно спрашивает:

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Прости, я задумался о чём-то, — отмахивается он, уверенный в том, что Лукас ни капли ему не верит. — Ты говорил, что у тебя нет возлюбленной, и я подумал тогда, что это удивительно, потому что если у такого обаятельного парня, как ты, нет девушки, то на что я вообще могу рассчитывать?

— Ты считаешь меня обаятельным? — В свою очередь изумляется Юкхэй.

— Да, очень, — добродушно отвечает Ким, а у Лукаса внутри разливается благостное тепло, граничащее с сумасшествием. — Кстати, я же должен осмотреть твою голову, — резко произносит он, чтобы сменить тему. 

Чону просит парня наклонить голову вперёд, чтобы можно было ощупать затылок на случай увечья. Лукас послушно выполняет его просьбу, утыкаясь теменем в грудь доктора. Его дыхание щекочет ключицы Кима, когда он обратно поднимает голову, из-за чего мужчина тихо смеётся. Юкхэй улыбается ему и обнаруживает, что готов слушать этот смех очень и очень долго. Такие мысли пугают его, и юноша инстинктивно отодвигается, чтобы не натворить глупостей.

— Ушиб небольшой, шишки как таковой я не нашёл, — Чону снова запускает пальцы в волосы младшего, очерчивая подушечками кожу на затылке. — Если будут беспокоить боли, ты всегда можешь со мной связаться, у Куна есть мой номер. 

— Хорошо, я позвоню, — Юкхэй шепчет, напряжённо выдыхая прямо в лицо доктору. По спине пробегают мурашки от осознания его близости, и Вон, помахав ручкой собственному рассудку, придвигается вплотную, накрывая своими губами подрагивающие губы Чону. 

Ким, не ожидавший такого исхода событий, не успевает даже среагировать, когда Юкхэй проникает в его рот языком, по-хозяйски исследуя зубы и дёсны. Невинный поцелуй сменяется настойчивым, требовательным, властным. Лукас сжимает его плечи, неистово сминая припухшие губы, не собираясь останавливаться ни на секунду. 

— Как же давно я мечтал об этом.

Он грубо валит Чону на диван, продолжая целовать, спускаясь ниже, к подбородку и бледной шее, запечатлевая багровые отметины на нежной коже. Доктор слабо сопротивляется, прикрываясь ладонями от крепких рук и губ Юкхэя; его колени стискивают, поджимая под себя, и тогда до него доходит, что нужно что-то сделать, пока не произошло нечто непоправимое. 

— Лукас, стой, прекрати! — Он отталкивает боксёра, вскакивая на ноги и едва не падая на пол. — Чёрт возьми, это уже слишком! — Чону хватает куртку, на ходу надевая её, и покидает квартиру, в прихожей громко хлопая дверью. 

Нормальное сознание возвращается спустя минуту, и Юкхэй со злостью бьёт кулаком по обивке дивана. Какого чёрта он только что творил! Их натянутые отношения едва-едва стали налаживаться, а он взял и испортил всё в мгновение ока. Нужно было додуматься спросить Чону, хочет ли он того же, и лишь потом делать. Он ведь не давал согласия, а Лукас так грубо и ужасно поступил. 

Но потом Вон горько отмечает, что на его чувства просто наплевали: если бы Чону был против, он первым же делом сообщил бы об этом. Но нет, он предпочёл дождаться развязки и только после случившегося оттолкнул. Давняя, позабытая ненависть к доктору вскипает опять, жгучим пламенем распространяясь по жилам. 

Юкхэй глубоко сожалеет, что его первой и единственной любовью был именно Чону, противный и надменный доктор, не способный ценить и уважать чужие чувства. Он отвержен и предан тем, кто занимает его мысли и душу вот уже два месяца, тем, чей образ преследует даже во снах.

И теперь Юкхэй знает, что Чону — трус, раз не смог вовремя ограничить их общение, переходящее за рамки «доктор-пациент». Это его вина, и сегодняшний случай лишнее тому подтверждение.  
Лукас желает лишь одного: чтобы Чону не смел более являться на пороге его квартиры. И лучше им вообще не пересекаться вне рабочего времени. 

Ночью Юкхэй засыпает с опустошённой бутылкой алкоголя в своих руках.


	7. Chapter 7

Чону не появляется в его доме в течение двадцати с лишним дней — нет, Юкхэй совсем не считал, просто случайно вспомнил тот неприятный вечер и сверился с сегодняшней датой, — и становится как-то неестественно тревожно, хотя он сам, вроде как, должен радоваться тому, что перед глазами не маячит самовлюблённый (а теперь ещё и трусливый) доктор. Юкхэй уверен, что такая пауза в их странных отношениях пойдёт обоим на пользу, поэтому каждый день по много часов проводит в зале, тренируясь и отрабатывая новые удары. 

Он снова садится на диету — до первого боя в этом сезоне остаётся чуть больше недели; его рацион в основном составляют свежие овощи, рыба и крупы: приходится забыть о печенье и газировке, Кун зорко следит за питанием подопечного. На ужин он любовно готовит юноше каши, которыми тот потом давится и ест через силу, превозмогая отвращение. Цянь в какой-то момент примеряет на себя роль матери Юкхэя, которая уже достаточно времени живёт за тысячу километров отсюда, в Таиланде, куда отправилась после новостей о смерти сестры. Вон хотел поехать вместе с ней, но женщина отказалась, заверив, что совладает со своей скорбью и сама справится со всем; она обняла сына на прощание и произнесла те несколько слов, от которых у Юкхэя заныло в груди и на глаза навернулись слёзы:

— Твой отец гордился бы тобой.

И тогда Лукас твёрдо осознал, что обязательно одержит победу и обрадует Тайгера, который — он в это верит — наблюдает за ним с небес. Он не имеет права подвести отца, ибо огромный труд, вложенный в бесконечные, безумные, тяжёлые тренировки в конечном итоге должен окупиться. Вся та поддержка, оказанная поклонниками, товарищами, менеджером и матерью, подпитывает уверенность юноши в победе и положительном исходе боя — больше нет пути назад. 

Кун неожиданно появляется на пороге квартиры, вихрем врываясь в комнату Юкхэя; он невероятно зол, шумно ступая по паркету и останавливаясь лишь перед кроватью, на которой сидит хозяин дома. Вон переводит на него удивлённый взгляд и замечает, что тот возбуждённо-прерывисто дышит. Кун бросает ему в лицо лист бумаги и грозно вопрошает, повышая голос:

— Ну что, доволен?! Добился, наконец, своего?

Юкхэй непонимающе смотрит на его сжатые губы, дрожащую челюсть и вздымающуюся грудь — в первый раз за всё то время, что они знакомы, он видит Куна таким свирепым и гневным. Развернув бумагу, которая оказывается на коленях после того, как падает с плеч, он сначала бестолково уставляется в написанные явно торопливой рукой строчки, не соображая, что к чему; затем приглядывается и различает отдельные слова, и догадка больно бьёт по сознанию, но он глушит внутренний голос и продолжает читать. Аккуратный, красивый почерк отдаётся жжением в груди и колючим воспоминанием о рецептах на лекарства, оставленных на столике у дивана. Лукас узнаёт подпись доктора.

— Что это? — Он слабо выдыхает, не веря в только что прочитанное.

— Юкхэй, Чону хочет уволиться, — уже мягче отвечает Кун, заваливаясь на кровать. — Он прислал мне это сегодня утром по почте, даже прийти не соизволил, не захотел лишний раз выслушивать мои просьбы потерпеть ещё немного.

— О чём ты? — Юкхэй подгибает ноги под себя, не сводя с друга тёмных глаз.

— Он уже хотел до этого уволиться, но я попросил подождать чуть-чуть, пока всё не наладится между вами, — он коротко вздыхает, — но, похоже, больше налаживаться нечему, раз он принял окончательное решение.

— То есть, он... правда хочет уйти? — с трудом выговаривает Вон, крепко сжимая покрывало в длинных пальцах.

— Да, Юкхэй, и мне придётся за четыре дня до матча искать тебе нового доктора, — Кун поникает, запуская руку в волосы. — Скажи мне, что произошло такого за эти пару недель, из-за чего Чону не отвечает на мои звонки и не собирается возвращаться к работе с тобой? Я даже съездил в больницу, но мне сказали, что он занят и никого не принимает. Что стряслось, Юкхэй?

— У Чону есть причина меня ненавидеть, — тихо произносит боксёр, опуская взгляд вниз, боясь встретиться с изучающими его глазами Куна. — Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но если быть честным, то это я виноват в нашей ссоре и том, что случилось между нами. 

— Подожди, когда вы в последний раз виделись? Он меня уже две недели избегает. 

— Почти месяц назад, — спокойно выдаёт Лукас, на что менеджер вскакивает с места и высоко вскидывает брови.

— Месяц назад?! Нет, чёрт возьми, ты просто обязан мне рассказать, что опять натворил, — он придвигается вплотную, кладя ладонь на плечо юноши. — Обещаю, что нормально отреагирую на твой рассказ. Только, прошу, объясни мне всё по порядку; я хочу быть уверен, что ещё можно исправить дело и поговорить с Чону. 

— Кун, давай закроем эту тему, мне не особо хочется вспоминать тот вечер; нужно готовиться к соревнованиям, а не болтать тут с тобой. Будь добр, оставь меня одного, я думаю, тебе есть чем заняться.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь, Вон Юкхэй? — Кун складывает руки на груди, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо парня. — Ты хоть вслушайся в то, что говоришь; в твоих же интересах, чтобы Чону вернулся к нам. Знаешь, раз ты настолько упрямый и самоуверенный, так и быть: поднимешься на ринг без доктора. Я не буду искать ему замену. 

— Пожалуйста, прекрати вести себя так, словно этот докторишка — самый лучший специалист на свете. Я знаю, что это не так. Незаменимых людей нет, Кун.

— Когда ты успел стать таким циничным и мерзким? В тебе слишком много Лукаса — но здесь не ринг, Юкхэй, где от тебя требуется быть бесчувственным и властным. Здесь твой дом, где я раньше видел усердного и доброго парня, который был способен только на хорошие поступки, сердце которого было любящим и тёплым. Где это всё сейчас?

— И чего ты хочешь добиться своей речью? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Вон, ледяным взором глядя прямо в глаза напротив. 

— Просто верни мне прежнего Юкхэя, — шепчет Кун, покидая комнату юноши. 

Он бесшумно выходит за дверь, не хлопая ею и не разнося вазы в гостиной вдребезги. Он привычно спокоен, что до безумия пугает Юкхэя после произошедшего; менеджер, по идее, должен яростно метаться по квартире, но он так же неслышно уходит, своим молчанием сказав очень многое. 

Юкхэй погружается в свои мысли, в очередной раз проклиная доктора; даже после увольнения он умудряется доставлять боксёру уйму проблем. 

В раздевалке перед боем Юкхэй перевязывает бинтами ладони, надёжно фиксируя пластырем, чтобы марля не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр. Он поправляет шорты на себе, на секунду заглядываясь на накаченное и постройневшее после диеты тело; крепкие мышцы выглядят довольно устрашающе, поэтому Вон убеждён, что соперник наверняка предпочтёт сдаться сразу же, как только увидит его. Тренер Чон, с которым он встретился ранее, заверил, что американец, может, и выше, но явно не сильнее юноши. И у Юкхэя нет причин не верить пожилому мужчине. 

Кун приводит с собой знакомого доктора в преклонном возрасте, уважаемого и талантливого специалиста, который с охотой согласился заменить отсутствующего Чону. О том, где сам Ким, менеджер понятия не имеет: он всё так же не отвечает на звонки и игнорирует друга, не собираясь встречаться ни с ним, ни с Юкхэем. Кун готов поручиться, что Чону снова ухаживает за пациентами в больнице и следит за порядком в палатах. Таковы его принципы.

Кун усаживается на скамейку рядом с Юкхэем, похлопывает его по плечу, утешая и настраивая на благополучный результат. Он чуть сжимает его предплечье, намереваясь сообщить важную новость.

— Я уже давно планирую кое о чём тебе рассказать, — начинает Кун, вздыхая. — Это касается Чону.

— Но зачем мне это? — Юкхэй удивляется, разворачиваясь корпусом к мужчине. — Мы теперь не работаем вместе, и мне нет надобности выяснять подробности его личной жизни.

— Пожалуйста, Юкхэй, выслушай меня, — настаивает Кун, приводя юношу в замешательство. — Ты многого о нём не знаешь, вернее, даже не пытался узнать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Чону ведь тебе не говорил о своей семье, так? — После слабого кивка он продолжает: — Его отец болен, Лукас. Мистер Ким лежит в той самой больнице, где работает Чону; он каждый день навещает отца и проводит по несколько часов рядом с ним, надеясь вернуть в сознание.

— Что с мистером Кимом? — сипло выдыхает Юкхэй, мелко дрожа.

— Он в коме, Лукас, — пониженным тоном произносит Кун, а Вон ощущает, как буквально перестаёт дышать, с трудом осознавая услышанное. — Вот уже три года. 

— Что с ним случилось? — Юкхэя хватает лишь на короткий вопрос, потому что губы почти не слушаются, а собственный голос кажется каким-то неестественным, чужим. 

— Три года назад он попал в автокатастрофу, и ему единственному повезло выжить. Виновник аварии скончался на месте, а мистер Ким получил тяжёлое ранение головного мозга — его выбросило из машины на асфальт. Он тогда спешил на очередную операцию, но не успел, — Кун замолкает, прикрывая глаза. — Это всё, что Чону мне поведал, когда мы сидели у него дома около полугода назад. И я видел, как ему больно и одиноко без отца. Я молюсь за выздоровление мистера Кима и надеюсь, что Чону скоро сможет обнять его и вдоволь поговорить.

Лукас смаргивает непрошенные слёзы и вспоминает Тайгера, своего отца и идола; он до сих пор является его героем и опорой, благодаря ему Юкхэй по-прежнему тренируется и участвует в боях, одерживая одну победу за другой. И сегодня, наконец, он сумеет выиграть снова, чего бы это ни стоило. 

Юкхэй не признаётся себе, но в глубине души жалеет Чону, пусть тот и вызывает в нём лишь раздражение и желание выбить всю наглость и надменный тон. Он понимает, с какой болью в сердце живёт доктор, — у самого такая же, жгучая и мучительная. Вот только у Чону ещё есть шанс эту боль заглушить — если мистер Ким проснётся, — а у Юкхэя, увы, нет. Но он отгоняет грустные мысли прочь, настраиваясь на победу. Заметив взволнованный взгляд Куна, он решается спросить то, что его гложет на протяжении месяца.

— У тебя ведь есть номер Чону, так? Может, если я позвоню, он поднимет трубку?

— Бессмысленно, Юкхэй, у него телефон выключен, чтобы не отвлекал от работы. Он не ответит.

Лукас вдруг осознаёт, как сильно хочет встретиться с Чону, извиниться за весь тот кошмар, который сотворил ранее; ему невообразимо стыдно за нелепые и порой жестокие шутки по отношению к доброжелательному доктору, который помогал ему и лечил в течение длительного периода. Вон хочет посмотреть Чону в глаза и просто поблагодарить за всё, что тот сделал. Юкхэй понимает — наступает взросление. 

Кун подымается со скамьи, и боксёр встаёт следом. Он вставляет капу в зубы, надевает винного цвета халат со своими инициалами и кожаные перчатки. Пожилой доктор предусмотрительно уходит вперёд, позволяя друзьям перекинуться парочкой фраз наедине.

— Нам пора, Лукас, — гордо чеканит Кун, тепло улыбаясь. — Тебя все ждут.

Они выбираются из помещения, сразу же попадая под прицел многочисленных камер и фотоаппаратов; вспышки и громкие голоса журналистов сливаются в сплошной гул, и менеджер расталкивает наиболее дерзких корреспондентов, задающих вопросы личного характера. Поклонники скандируют имя своего непревзойдённого кумира, который направляется на встречу с американским соперником, с нетерпением ожидающего прославленного китайца.

Юкхэй оборачивается на Куна в компании доктора и супервайзера, подбадривающих молодого боксёра. Он коротко улыбается им и за доли секунды меняет выражение лица на холодное и суровое.

Лукас Вон поднимается на ринг.


	8. Chapter 8

Юкхэй становится напротив своего соперника — американец улыбается снисходительно, по-доброму так, словно они сегодня не драться собираются, а, как минимум, поговорить по душам и поделиться самым сокровенным. Лукаса такая перспектива не устраивает более чем, поэтому он складывает руки на груди, когда Джонни Со — его противник из Штатов — протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия перед боем. 

Болельщики на трибунах одобрительно хлопают и хохочут, а молодые поклонницы выкрикивают слова поддержки и признания в любви. Юкхэй на это хмыкает и высоко задирает подбородок, нагло уставляясь в глаза парня перед ним. Джонни выглядит расслабленным, даже чуть уставшим, будто один только вид Вона уже утомляет его; он шире в плечах и немногим выше Юкхэя. Последний думает о том, что давно мечтал о равном бое с подходящим соперником, и, похоже, его просьбы были услышаны. 

В зале устанавливается тишина, когда играют гимны США и Гонконга; Юкхэй шёпотом повторяет слова в такт музыке и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя невероятную гордость и радость за свою страну. Он клянётся своему отцу, что сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы выиграть и навсегда запечатлеть своё имя в списке победителей. 

Лукас старается выкинуть из головы отвлекающие мысли до того, как судья объявит начало раунда. Пожилой мужчина подаёт сигнал, боксёры напрягаются, а зрители затаивают дыхание, ожидая, кто первым нападёт. Джонни целится в правый бок Юкхэя, но тот быстро отскакивает в сторону, заслоняя руками в перчатках лицо. Он отбивается от ударов американца, под конец первого раунда всё же задев его скулу довольно жёстким хуком. Они расходятся в противоположные углы, усаживаясь на заранее поставленные там стулья. 

Кун осторожно вытирает пот и подаёт Юкхэю бутылку воды, которую тот с жадностью выпивает до конца; тренер Чон похлопывает юношу по плечам, приободряя и вселяя уверенность. Рефери объявляет второй раунд, и боксёры встают с мест, становясь напротив друг друга; Джонни ухмыляется уголком губ, и Лукас думает, что хочет стереть эту ухмылку с его лица. 

После сигнала он первым подаётся вперёд, нанося удары по крепкому прессу американца. Тот пыхтит, пытаясь увернуться, но терпит неудачу и сгибается пополам, тяжело дыша. Судья подбегает к нему, но Джонни поднимается на ноги до того, как он начинает считать. Пожилой мужчина поднимает вверх обе руки, обращённые к боксёрам, и говорит об окончании раунда.

Тренер Чон почти с отцовской заботой накрывает плечи Юкхэя своими шершавыми ладонями, на что тот слабо улыбается, ожидая указаний или рекомендаций от мужчины. Кун вновь вытирает солёные капельки пота с висков и губ юноши, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до его руки.

— Ты точно в порядке? Выглядишь каким-то отрешённым.

— Да так, пустяки, — вздыхает Вон, мотая головой туда-сюда. — Мне просто нужно забыть обо всём и сосредоточиться на бое.

— Это ведь не из-за...

— Нет, это тут ни при чём, — резко обрывает его боксёр. — Мне пора.

В третьем раунде Джонни, наконец, приходит в форму и интенсивнее отбивается от хуков Лукаса. Китаец удивляется переменам в поведении и атаках противника, но нельзя сказать, что эти перемены его устраивают. Он намеревается вывести американца из боя, поэтому бьёт почти без передышки, целясь в грудь и челюсть. Но его попытки не завершаются успехом, и он получает сильный удар в правый бок, отчего из глаз сыпятся искры и кровь приливает к лицу. Он возвращается в свой угол после сигнала рефери. Доктор просит его быть аккуратнее и защищать рёбра и голову во избежание возможных травм. 

Джонни преуспевает и во всех последующих раундах, активно отрабатывая всё новые удары на теле Юкхэя. Он выглядит абсолютно уверенным в своей победе, и Лукас осознаёт, что должен хоть что-нибудь сделать, чтобы не позволить сопернику выиграть. В шестом раунде он отбивается от Джонни, прикрывая голову руками, а затем неожиданно атакует, кулаком попадая прямо в шею парня. Судья останавливает их, и Со направляется к своему менеджеру и доктору, пошатываясь и держась за ушибленное место. Врач осматривает его и сообщает о возможности продолжения боя, так как состояние американца не критическое. 

Кун с воодушевлением глядит на подопечного, подавая ему бутылку воды. Юкхэй пьёт медленно, явно о чём-то раздумывая; супервайзер отходит в сторону, чтобы переговорить с судьёй, а тренер Чон интересуется самочувствием Джонни, кивая отдельным фразам тренера американца. Фанаты яро поддерживают Лукаса, громко крича и хлопая; Вон даже замечает парочку плакатов со своим изображением в дальних рядах — девушки, держащие их в руках, звонкими голосами распевают посвящённые ему строчки своих песен и кричалок. Чувство умиротворения и покоя разливается в груди, даря ощущение непревзойдённости и собственной исключительности. Юкхэй действительно благодарен всем этим людям, которые верят в него и его способности. 

— Лукас, ты снова витаешь в облаках. Что с тобой происходит? — В голосе Куна слышится неуверенность и беспокойство. Он внимательно смотрит на боксёра, бездумно крутящего в руках бутылку. 

— Ничего особенного, просто отвлёкся, — равнодушно отвечает Вон, поднимая глаза на менеджера. — Не волнуйся, я в порядке. 

— Тогда перестань уже думать о нём и соберись, скоро твой выход. 

— Постой, на что это ты намекаешь? В смысле «о нём»?

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Он не звонил и ничего не писал мне, если хочешь знать, — как бы между делом замечает Кун. — Можешь связаться с ним после матча, а сейчас лучше сфокусируйся на поединке, а не то твой соперник с лёгкостью раздавит тебя.

— Хорошо, уяснил, не дави на меня, — Лукас отставляет бутылку и поднимается со стула, становясь в центре ринга против мощного и сильного американца. 

На этот раз он придерживается той же стратегии, что и раньше, защищая свою голову руками и отбиваясь от атак Джонни. Такая установка позволяет ему продержаться до восьмого раунда, в котором он доминирует, нанося точные удары один за другим; он быстро разворачивается в ответ на серию хуков и разбивает сопернику нос. Джонни болезненно стонет, выпрашивая тайм-аут у судьи. Мужчина с согласием кивает и проводит пострадавшего бойца в отведённый ему угол. 

— Молодец, Лукас, осталось ещё немного до конца матча. Сможешь потерпеть? У тебя нигде не болит? — Тренер Чон осыпает его вопросами, подавая второе полотенце, пока Кун вытирает кровь с перчаток и вынимает капу изо рта боксёра. 

— Всё гораздо лучше, чем я себе представлял, — усмехается Юкхэй, оценивая сегодняшнюю обстановку в целом. — Думаю, я сумею продержаться до конца. Если получится, то отправлю его в нокаут. 

— Только не перестарайся и не отправь случайно на тот свет, — привычно язвит Кун, за что получает по руке от юноши. — Эй, я же о тебе забочусь!

— Позаботишься обо мне после того, как я выиграю. А сейчас я должен идти. 

Джонни с разбитым носом предстаёт перед ним ещё более злым и свирепым; от взгляда его тёмных глаз Лукасу не по себе, и он вспоминает опасного японца, который чуть не лишил его зрения больше трёх месяцев назад. Тогда его лечение заняло достаточно длинный промежуток времени и привело к проблемам с одним человеком, перед которым ему хочется извиниться (а ещё — прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать). Но родного доктора сегодня заменяет пожилой специалист, и Юкхэй гасит в груди слабый огонёк надежды, настраиваясь на поединок.

Лукас нападает сразу же, как только рефери объявляет начало раунда; американец ловко уворачивается и бьёт по торсу, не дожидаясь реакции юноши. Он безостановочно лупит то в бок, то в лицо, то в рёбра, судя по всему уже готовясь вывести Юкхэя из игры. Китаец отражает несколько ударов противника, пока один из них — самый сильный — не приходится по солнечному сплетению. Вон хрипит от боли и валится на пол, рукой хватаясь за грудь. 

— Лукас! — От ужаса Кун вскрикивает, вскакивая с места. — Давай, поднимайся! Ты сможешь!

Юкхэй сквозь гул различных голосов слышит один-единственный, тот, который он меньше всего ожидает услышать; знакомый бархатный тембр, немного окрашенный страхом и волнением, — мелодия среди этого океана безмолвия. 

— Юкхэй! 

Лукас лежит на спине, прижав руку к болящему месту; рефери отсчитывает секунды до того, как зафиксировать нокаут. 

_Один._

Юкхэй отыскивает в толпе человека, кому принадлежит тот мягкий голос, которому он внимал на протяжении стольких дней.

_Два._

Он останавливает взгляд на светло-русой макушке, находящейся по ту сторону от ринга, едва заметной среди сотен зрителей. 

_Три._

Бледные пальцы сжимают канаты ринга, грозясь растереть их в пыль, и кто-то кричит молодому мужчине, чтобы он убирался подальше отсюда — зрительские места располагаются за три метра от ринга. 

_Четыре._

Вероятно, обладатель знакомого голоса вскочил, как только Джонни нанёс свой сокрушительный удар Юкхэю, невзирая на то, что ему нельзя находиться здесь, в опасной близости к боксёрам. Но он всё равно крепко держится за канаты и не уходит, хотя недовольных возгласов становится больше.

_Пять._

Юкхэй встречается взглядом с тёплыми карими глазами, широко распахнутыми от испуга и беспокойства. Доктор Ким силится что-то сказать, но молчит, смотря на лежащего в центре ринга парня. Он не произносит ни слова, но Вон понимает всё: глаза Чону говорят за него самого. И в них Лукас видит ответ на давно терзающий его вопрос. 

_Шесть._

Лукас с трудом приподнимает туловище, опираясь ладонями о помост ринга. Он рычит и резко встаёт на ноги, вызывая восторженную реакцию и бурю эмоций у поклонников. Только Кун знает, каких нечеловеческих усилий ему это стоит: Вон еле разгибает спину, по-прежнему держась за ушибленную грудь. 

Судьи прерывают матч для обсуждения и приведения боксёров в нормальное состояние. Юкхэй валится на стул, стеная от боли, и Кун массирующими движениями разминает ему плечи и руки, не рискуя прикасаться к груди. Пожилой доктор измеряет пульс юноши, попутно осматривая голову и лицо на случай травм. 

Чону за секунды достигает противоположного угла ринга, в котором сидит Юкхэй, и вплотную прижимается к канатам, ограждающим его от помоста. Он видит то, с какой заботой и терпением Кун расспрашивает боксёра о самочувствии, утешает его и уверяет, что он отлично справился. Ким хочет уже уйти, чтобы не отвлекать персонал и не злить супервайзера, который выносит ему замечание за неподобающее поведение в зале, но натыкается на взгляд Юкхэя и теряется, не смея двинуться ни на сантиметр. Вон пробегается глазами по стройной фигуре доктора, облачённой в тонкий свитер и джинсы, те самые, в которых доктор щеголял у него дома. Лукас вспоминает дни, когда ждал и боялся каждого визита Кима, потому что тогда не подозревал, чем это в итоге обернётся для них двоих. Он через силу улыбается, превозмогая болевые ощущения, и тихо шепчет, уверенный, что тот, к кому обращены его слова, обязательно поймёт.

— Я верил, что ты придёшь. 

Чону с облегчением и одновременно горечью выдыхает, разлепив бледные губы, крепче сжимая канаты длинными пальцами. Он не разрывая зрительный контакт с Юкхэем сипло произносит:

— А я верил в тебя.

Лукас на его реплику округляет глаза и практически забывает о полученной травме; он собирается подняться со стула и подойти к Чону, но рефери вызывает боксёров на ринг для объявления итогов матча. Судья сверяется с листками бумаги, выданными ранее, и выносит свой вердикт.

Ничья.

Джонни удивлённо восклицает, отказываясь принимать своё поражение. Его менеджер едва успокаивает подопечного и пожимает руку Куну в знак согласия с результатами боя. Лукас кивает своему сопернику и переводит взгляд на болельщиков, где фанаты громко скандируют его имя и размахивают плакатами. Он салютует им и улыбается в камеры журналистов, снимающих боксёров и столь знаменательный момент. 

Чону взбирается на помост и медленно приближается к Лукасу. Он тупит взор и не знает, с чего начать разговор. Любые слова кажутся теперь лишними и неуместными. Ким вздыхает и поджимает губы, пряча руки в карманах джинсов. Кун понимающе смотрит на парней и предусмотрительно отходит в сторону. 

— Я рад, что ты в норме. Ну, более-менее, — Чону мельком оглядывает торс и мускулистые руки Юкхэя.

— И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — Лукас усмехается и сокращает расстояние между ними. — Я надеялся услышать, как ты по мне скучал.

— Ты неисправим, — Ким заключает боксёра в объятия, легонько прикасаясь кончиком носа к разгорячённой коже на шее. — Мне жаль, что ты не победил. Ты был куда сильнее своего соперника. 

— Чону, — Юкхэй вновь притягивает доктора к себе, коротко целуя в раскрытые губы. — Ты — моя победа. И кроме тебя мне сейчас ничего не нужно. 

Под вспышки фотоаппаратов и крики взбудораженных поклонниц Лукас обнимает Чону, обещая быть рядом так долго, как только сможет. И он сдержит своё слово, потому что так поступают настоящие мужчины. 

И потому что Вон Юкхэй всегда побеждает.


	9. Бонус. Перекрёстки судеб.

– Можете войти, молодой человек, только будьте тише: ему нужен полноценный отдых. – Миловидная медсестра оглядывает Юкхэя с головы до ног, как бы уверяясь в том, что он не нарушит негласных правил больницы вопреки своей внушительной комплекции. Он кивает ей, а затем сталкивается взглядом с доктором Кимом, сидящим на стуле рядом с кушеткой. Дверь палаты тихо закрывают с той стороны, и в помещении остаются двое, не считая больного, в бессознательном состоянии лежащего на больничной кровати. Собственно, из-за него Юкхэй и пришёл сюда в своё свободное от тренировок утро. Если Чону вызвал его в столь ранний час, значит, дело серьёзное.

– Как он? – Юкхэй подходит ближе, обходит кушетку и садится напротив парня, с участием заглядывая в глаза. Самочувствие отца Чону резко ухудшилось накануне, и пришлось провести внеплановую операцию, которая должна была стабилизировать его состояние. Но мужчина так и не очнулся, всё ещё находясь в коме, и доктор, по всей видимости, провёл бессонную ночь рядом с ним, готовый в любой момент взять ситуацию под свой контроль. Чону выглядит измождённым и исхудавшим – хотя, как ещё может выглядеть человек, перенёсший двое суток на ногах. 

– Доктор Линь сказал, чтобы я наблюдал за отцом и каждые два-три часа сообщал об изменениях показателей, – он со вздохом опускает голову и прячет лицо в ладонях. – Я боюсь, что однажды услышу монотонный писк кардиомонитора и уже ничего не смогу сделать.

– Эй, не говори так, я верю, что всё будет в порядке, – Юкхэй обнимает Чону за плечи и приподнимает за подбородок его лицо, смотря в опухшие от недосыпа и чрезмерной усталости глаза, сухие и красные, но по-прежнему самые родные и любимые. Он коротко целует Чону в лоб, прижимая одной рукой к себе, и заправляет его отросшую чёлку за ухо, чтобы не мешалась. – Так почему же ты не веришь?

– Потому что я вижу, что с ним происходит, Юкхэй, и я не могу это остановить, как бы сильно мне этого ни хотелось, – упавшим голосом произносит Ким, запуская пальцы в тёмные волосы, неприлично длинные как для врача. Но он работает за нескольких коллег одновременно, поэтому начальство снисходительно относится к некоторым недочётам и причудам в его внешности и поведении. Однако о его близких отношениях с Юкхэем им знать необязательно – для всех посторонних боксёр просто его друг, у которого он когда-то подрабатывал личным доктором. Только и всего.

Всё же личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы не распространяться о ней на каждом углу. Достаточно того, что они с Юкхэем любят друг друга и живут вместе, в квартире Вона, которая теперь заполонена и вещами доктора тоже, по большей части свитерами и идеально отглаженными рубашками, покоящимися на полках платяного шкафа в спальне. Кун часто шутит, что они порой напоминают женатую парочку, особенно в те моменты, когда препираются по поводу того, кто сегодня выносит мусор или моет посуду. Но это всё детали их неказистого быта, с подачи Чону приобретающего оттенки уюта и порядка. Их тихая маленькая гавань, хранящая свидетельства крепкой привязанности и бьющих через край чувств. 

Чону предпочитает не вспоминать о том, что их поцелуй на ринге в день последнего боя Лукаса увидели сотни, если не тысячи, людей по всей стране (и даже в мире). Тогда под прицелами камер журналистов и фанатов Юкхэй прижал его к себе и быстро поцеловал, следом обняв своими мускулистыми окровавленными руками, совсем недавно избивающими противника. Чону против насилия – но не в том случае, когда от этого зависит собственная жизнь или благополучие близких. А Юкхэй для него самый родной человек на свете после больного отца. На лечение которого боксёр пожертвовал все полученные от участия в поединке средства (хоть Кун и настаивал оставить хотя бы половину на чёрный день, когда до следующих соревнований приходится жить буквально на мели). Но Вон Юкхэй всегда поступает по-своему, слушая голос сердца и внимая разуму, ведущих только по одному пути, – справедливости и помощи друзьям, даже если Чону для него вовсе не друг, а нечто гораздо большее. И ради его спокойствия и мягкой улыбки он готов на очень многое.

Если бы Юкхэй знал, чем в итоге обернётся его первоначальная неприязнь и даже ненависть к заносчивому доктору, он бы тогда нашёл в себе мужество признать свои глупые ошибки и не избегать Чону, а обсудить с ним всё, как и полагается двум взрослым людям. Но он был просто незрелым, вчерашним подростком, считающим себя центром мироздания, с мнением которого все должны считаться. Каким же горьким было разочарование, а после и осознание того, что жизнь крутится не только возле него, эгоцентричного боксёра-новичка, а равномерно соотносится с каждым, кто его окружает. Пару месяцев назад Юкхэй этого не понимал – но появился Чону, который перевернул весь его внутренний мир, растормошил всё его естество и прикоснулся к душе, затронул её струны и разбил вдребезги прежние убеждения и принципы. И Юкхэй ему за это безмерно благодарен.

Хриплый шёпот отрезвляет их обоих от раздумий, и Чону вскакивает на ноги, вымученно глядя на подрагивающие ресницы пациента. Мистер Ким силится что-то сказать, но заведомо не может, лишь зря напрягая связки. Наконец, он глухо стонет от боли, и Чону моментально овладевает с собой и бросается к пожилому мужчине, беря его жилистую руку в свою.

– Отец! Отец, ты слышишь меня? Как ты себя чувствуешь? О боже, доктор Линь, мне нужна помощь! – кричит Чону, не выпуская холодную морщинистую ладонь. – Юкхэй, позови доктора Линя, прошу! Скажи, что это срочно, давай, скорее! – подгоняет он, пока боксёр выбегает в коридор, на ходу зовя главного врача.

Мистер Ким с трудом поднимает веки и прерывисто дышит, Чону вновь проверяет все показатели и удостоверяется, что кабели подключены правильно и здоровью мужчины ничего не угрожает (даже если шансы на выздоровление практически равны нулю). 

– Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, Чону, – с неимоверным усилием выговаривает он. – Это очень важно; это то, что мучает меня на протяжении вот уже десяти лет. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня и не перебивай.

– Да, отец, я слушаю тебя, – произносит Чону, глотая слова, подсаживаясь ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни звука из рассказа отца.

– Десять лет назад я вместе с одним врачом проводил операцию известного в то время спортсмена, – он откашливается, устремив взгляд в потолок, – его доставили в критическом состоянии после боя, и мы принялись экстренно оперировать его. Но в один момент…

– Чону, я привёл доктора Линя! – Юкхэй врывается в палату, за ним следует седовласый мужчина в белом халате, взволнованный не меньше молодого врача. – Твой отец очнулся?

– Тайгер, это ты? – Глаза мистера Кима расширяются не то от ужаса, не то от изумления; он даже пытается подняться с кровати, но его наспех возвращают на место. – Но как же так? Я был уверен, что ты давно мёртв.

– Что ты говоришь, отец? – Чону смотрит на него непонимающе. – Это Юкхэй, мой друг, я работал его личным доктором. Он боксёр.

– Постойте, вы знали моего папу? Тайгер Вон был моим отцом. То есть, он мой отец, – мгновенно поправляет себя Юкхэй, потому что Тайгер всегда будет жить в его сердце. 

– Конечно, как же я мог забыть о его сыне, – еле слышно шепчет мистер Ким. – Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Юкхэй, пока ещё могу это сделать. Поверь, мне очень жаль за то, что произошло. Прости меня, если сможешь. – На последних словах мужчина едва давит слёзы, что обескураживает Чону, никогда не видевшего своего отца плачущим.

– Почему ты так говоришь? Что было десять лет назад? И почему ты просишь прощения у Юкхэя? – Догадка слабым отсветом зажигается в затуманенном разуме, и Чону падает на колени возле кушетки. – Нет, только не говори, что…

– В ту ночь я оперировал Тайгера, который был ранен в поединке. Мы почти завершили операцию, но что-то пошло не так, его показатели начали падать, и я не успел сообразить, что нужен разряд для возобновления работы сердца. Секундная ошибка стоила его жизни. И сколько бы мы не старались, было уже слишком поздно. Я упустил тот момент, который мог бы вернуть Тайгера к жизни, и до сих пор об этом сожалею. Если бы я только мог возвратиться в тот день, я бы всё сделал по-другому.

– Ты не виноват, отец, все ошибаются, и ты там был не один.

– Нет, Чону, я… – Мистер Ким давится воздухом, сипло выдыхая, и отчаянно хрипит, пока доктор Линь отталкивает Чону и подключает дефибриллятор, пуская разряд тока в самое сердце. Несколько попыток оборачиваются провалом, противный писк кардиомонитора оповещает о тщетности дальнейших действий. 

Юкхэй неподвижно стоит поодаль, в то время как Чону разражается рыданиями и панически хватается за бледное лицо отца с посиневшими губами. Он плачет громко, не стыдясь слёз и собственных криков, когда доктор Линь и прибежавшие санитары пытаются оттащить его от кушетки. Юкхэя выводят из палаты под непрекращающуюся истерику Чону и сажают на скамью в холле, вручая стакан воды. Он залпом выпивает содержимое и даже не благодарит медсестру, которая ему помогает прийти в себя. 

В голове вертятся лишь слова мистера Кима. 

Если он действительно был тем, кто в ту злосчастную ночь отнял у Юкхэя отца.… Впрочем, он сам сознался во всём, значит, это его рук дело.

Юкхэй с силой сжимает пластмассовый стаканчик и бросает его на пол, прежде чем уйти из этой чёртовой больницы.

На улице по-осеннему холодно, сыро и промозгло. Октябрьский ветер задувает в уши, под лёгкую ткань ветровки, накинутой поверх футболки, и Юкхэй достаёт новенькую пачку сигарет, купленную накануне (хоть он и не курит), но злость и детская обида одерживают над ним победу – он неумело затягивается, сразу же прокашливаясь и сплёвывая губительную смесь. Желание и месть дёргают за ниточки сознание, и Юкхэй опять берёт сигарету в губы, на этот раз уже спокойнее затягиваясь и выдыхая табачный дым в стылый воздух. Мысли понемногу возвращаются на место, но произошедшее буквально десять минут назад не даёт трезво рассуждать. Теперь он уверен в одном – в смерти Тайгера виноват конкретный человек, и этим человеком оказался отец Чону. 

_Его_ Чону, которого он безумно любит. 

Однако, дальше так продолжаться не может. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда старые раны открылись вновь, так и не зажив полностью. Самый оптимальный вариант для них двоих в данный момент – переждать, пока боль не утихнет и не излечится скорбящая душа. 

Ведь они оба лишились отцов.

(и один из них по вине другого)

Наверное, им стоит ненадолго разойтись; взять перерыв, тайм-аут, заняться своими жизнями и насущными проблемами. У Юкхэя есть тренировки и будущие соревнования, у Чону – больница и израненное сердце, которое он залатает своим усердием и любовью к работе, помощи другим.

Они должны пойти разными дорогами, потому что вместе непременно останутся стоять на месте, не решаясь изменить судьбу и двигаться вперёд. Для любого свершения нужен толчок, незримый импульс. И смерть отца Чону послужила этим самым импульсом. Точкой невозврата. Неким перекрёстком, где можно выбрать только одно верное направление.

И Юкхэй своё уже выбрал.

Нужно лишь донести эту мысль до Чону. Поэтому он быстро пишет записку на стойке регистрации, в двух словах излагая свои мысли и предложения, а затем просит одну из медсестёр передать письмо доктору Киму, когда тот придёт в себя.

У каждой истории есть свой конец – счастливый и не очень. И именно главные герои подвластны избирать окончание своей повести, чтобы однажды она стала легендой. 

И они обязательно будут счастливы.

Все так или иначе должны быть счастливы.

Правда ведь?


End file.
